It's always sunny in New Mexico: Season 1
by Degenerate X
Summary: Follows the hilarious adventures of the H.S.M gang and the mishaps they get in. Contanis Slash and Femslash. Variety of parings, TrxG,SxG,CxTa,TrxR,and more. Very funny,I promise you'll laugh. 5 stories in 1.Season 2 lineup now posted!
1. Season 1 lineup

Ok, I was watching, It's always sunny in Philadelphia today, and decided that so many people liked The Library, I decided to make it a whole series...errr, season. The Library was considered the first episode(or chapter, but I call them episodes), so here's the line up for season one, each show will be about 3-5 chapters long. If all of these can bring in at least 150 reviews I'll do a season two, if not, then I'll only write the part 2 to the last episode and end it. Read each setup and tell me what you think.

**Season 1**

Show 1:**The Library**: Gabriella cheats on Troy with Sharpay, Troy gets back at her by "dating" Ryan, Chad and Troy met at Ryan's house to put a plan together.

Show 2: **Brokeback Fountain**: Ryan convinces Chad he's gay after the way he sees him drinking from a fountain, Chad belives him and has to find another dude to kiss to find out for sure.

Show 3: **15 hours of fame**: Ryan wants to be world renown, so in a desperate attempt at achieving fame, he holds Troy and Chad hostage in Chad and Taylor appartment with a shotgun and demands that it's broadcasted in at least 24 states and Indonesia.**Special guest appreance by ECW's The Sandman.**

Show 4: **Pussy problems**: Troy accidentaly backs over Gabriella cat while she's on a trip to visit her grandmother in Texas. Well her grandmother who was suppose to die turned out to be ok, so Gabriella will be home in 12 hours, Troy has until then to find a replacement.

Show 5: **Prison Break** **part 1:** Chad owes his landloard eight thousand dollars in unpaid rent, so Troy and Chad convince Ryan into robbing a bank, well Ryan is shot and apprehended in the process and Troy and Chad abandoned him, well after a guilt trip they decide they have to break him out of prison before he's raped by a man twice his size.

**Season 2**

Details to come later...


	2. The Library: Betrayal

"...and that's how I got my seventh cat." Miss Darbus finished her story on all her cats, the students were all nearly asleep, Gabriella was even to bored to read, she did'nt even notice Troy fall asleep next to her.

Troy let out a snore that Miss Darbus heard.

"MR. BOLTON!" She shouted, everyone jumped out.

"WH WH...TWENTY FIVE!" Troy shouted, just waking up.

"This is'nt algebra Mr. Bolton, I suppose you would like to clean up my classroom today, since you slept through my story" She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Can you blame him, that story was as boring as that stupid movie Rent you made us watch last Friday." Chad said.

"YOU CAN JOIN HIM MR. DANFORTH!" She shouted.

Troy smirked and high fived Chad as the bell for lunch rang.

"You two clean my room, if I find one piece of paper I'll fail you both." She said, walking out of the room.

Troy and Chad began to toss away bits of paper and such.

"Hey dude, check this out." Chad said, grinning as he handed Troy a note.

It read, _"Do you think Troy's hott?" "I'll give his face a seven and his butt a..." _Troy did'nt finish, he rolled his eyes and tossed it away.

"Hey look one about me." Chad said, unfolding a piece of.

"Do you think Troy's cute?" He read aloud, "Sure, but I can't see him over Chad's stupid hair..." "HEY!" he shouted, tearing it up as Troy laughed.

"Probably Ryan writing to Sharpay." He said.

"Probably, guy's a total weirdo." Troy said.

"Hey look, this one's from Gabbi." Chad said, handing Troy the paper.

It read,"_Meet me, in the library during lunch, we can have some time alone. xoxoGabbi."_

Nice dude, but can't you wait untill after school to get busy with your woman?" Chad asked.

Troy made a confused and sad face and said,"C...Chad, she did'nt write me this note."

"Oh...well maybe it was for one of her chick friends." He said.

"No, she...she's cheating on me." Troy said.

"Dude, she's Gabriella, miss perefect, miss good grades, church going, Gabriella, she ain't about to cheat on you." Chad said.

"I bet it's Zeke." He said,"Him and Sharpay just broke up a few weeks ago."

"No, Zeke's going with some new girl he met at his cooking class." Chad said.

"Jason?" Troy asked.

"Still with that small chick." Chad said.

"WELL THEN WHO!" Troy shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Chad shouted back.

"I...I'm gonna go to the library." Troy said.

"HEY, you ain't leaving me here to clean this room up alone." Chad protested, but Troy shot him that...that Troy look, and Chad just shook his head.

Troy grabbed his backpack and walked to the other side of the school where the library was.

His head was full of haorrible thought the whole way there.

"I can't belive this, maybe it's Ryan, but I could a swore he was gay."

"Maybe it was just a friend, but she wrote it with her pink pen she only writes me with her pink pen."

"Hey Troy." Someone said behind him.

Troy spun around to meet his father.

"Hey dad." Troy said.

"Hey son, I'm getting Subway for lunch, what do you want?" He asked.

"I'm uhhh, I'm not hungry." Troy said.

"Come on, you love Subway, I'll get you what ever you want." He said.

"I said I'm fine, thanks anyway." Troy said.

"Son, your not fine, tell me what's wrong." Jack said.

Troy did'nt want his father involved in his personal life, so he quickly thought up an excuse.

"I...I failed a english test." He said.

"Oh, well don't worry I'll have a talk with your teacher, the Wildcats can't go without their star player." Jack said smiling.

Troy smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you seventh period." He said.

"Ok son." Jack said, walking towards his car.

Troy continued to walk to the library.

He finally made his way to the other building.

He took a deep breath as he climbed the stairs, the library was only two steps away.

"Ok, remember, you love her no matter what, you love her no matter what." He kept repeating to himself.

He was about to step in the library when he heard a voice.

"Hey." Gabriella said from inside the library.

"I'm so glad you came." She said.

Troy's heart sank, he stumbled against a wall and grabbed his chest unable to breath as the sound of smacking could be heard from the library.

Troy gritted his teeth as more kissing could be heard.

He began to shake with anger.

He jumped in the doorway of the library.

"RYAN YOU SON OF A..." He did'nt finish, hs jaw dropped, he stumbled backwards and fell down, his breathing became raspy, he fainted, the last thing he remembered seeing before his world went black was Gabriella liplocked with...

...Sharpay!

Got the idea from these two lesbian chicks I go to summer school with, it's not a oneshot, I'll update as soon as I get **15 **reviews.


	3. The Library: The plan

"Troy...Troy." Gabriella said frantically, trying the revive him.

Troy cracked his eyes open to find Sharpay and Gabriella both trying to help him up.

"Oh Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella asked, tears of concern in her eyes.

"Ugh...G...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Troy shouted, shoving her away.

"What...what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh what, you think I did'nt see you kissing...that!" He pointed at Sharpay.

"Hey you don't..." Sharpay started, but Gabriella cut her off,"Don't call her a "that", she's not a that."

"Gabbi...why, why were you kissing her?" Troy asked.

"Cause we're in love...duh." Sharpay said, putting her arm around Gabriella.

"B..but I thought..." Trou stumbled for words as Sharpay cut him off, "Well you thought wrong, tell him Gabz."

"I can't just do that, I do love you, but I love Troy too, he was my first love, I really do love you." She said, looking at Troy.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" He asked.

"I...I'm just confused about things right now." She said.

"Oh what, your confused so you kiss Sharpay, I don't get algebra, but I'm not frenching Chad!" Troy said.

"IT'S NOT THAT CONFUSED!" Gabriella shouted.

"Well then what, you never come to me with any problems!" Troy said.

"Because you won't listen, Gabrierlla needs some one in her life who cares, not just a lover, but a friend, someone she can relate to, let's face it, you two are polar opposites." Sharpay said.

"No...your wrong, tell her Gabbi." Troy said.

Gabriella looked away sadly.

Troy shook his head, fighting back tears.

"Goodbye Gabriella, have fun with your new...girl." He choked as he turned to walk away.

"TROY WAIT!" Gabriella cried, tears of her own begining to form.

He threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"Let him go Gabbi, you've got me now." Sharpay said, turning the girl around to face her.

"I...I just don't feel right letting him down like this." She said.

"No, he's letting you down, forget him." Sharpay said.

Sharpay genty brushed all of Gabriella's tears away and kissed her softly.

"I love you, and I'm never going to let you down, but he's...Troy...Troy the basketball boy, he was bound to leave you, but I never will." She said.

"I love you to Shar." Gabriella said, hugging her.

"See, everythings gonna be ok." She said.

Gabriella smiled gently, she did love Troy, but with Sharpay, their were certain aspects that Troy did have, and Sharpay made her feel so safe.

Meanwhile

Troy strormed in the lunchroom, nearly knocking Jason over as he did, he rushed straight up into his garden hideout.

He sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

(Italisised words are thought.)

"Why is she doing this?"

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"I...I can't belive this.

"Ummm, Troy." A voice said.

Troy looked up slowly.

It was Ryan.

"What?" He whispered.

"You dropped you english book." He said, handing it to Troy.

Troy took it and dropped it on a table.

"Is um, something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Everythings fine." Troy said.

"Then why are you crying?" Ryan asked, sitting next to him.

"I'm not crying, it's allergies." Troy said, looking away.

"Troy, it's not allergies, tell me what happened." Ryan said.

"Your sister." Troy mumbled.

"Ahh, what did she do now?" Ryan asked.

"She took someone from me." He said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, umm, who, did she take?" He asked.

"She took Gabbi." Troy said.

"Oh my god, did she...kill...her?" He asked.

Troy shook his head sadly.

"Well how did she take her?" He asked.

"She kissed her." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, Shar's always...WHAT?" Ryan shouted.

"She kissed her, and now their in love, and Gabbi dumped me." He said.

Ryan'e eyes grew huge.

"S...seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." Troy said.

"Oh...wow...I umm, never knew...Shar was ummm...gay." He said.

"Neither did I." Troy said.

"And they just randomly kissed and she just up and left you?" Ryan asked.

Troy nodded sadly.

"Oh...ummm, sorry." Ryan said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." Troy said.

"No no, come on, no it's not." Ryan said.

"Did I do something wrong, I mean, I really tried to be the best boyfriend I could be, I took her out every weekend, I alway bought her stuff, I told her I loved her, for God sakes I used the word LOVE!" Troy said, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not you, it was her." Ryan said, putting his arm around Troy and shaking him.

"Come on buddy, don't cry you, you want a soda?" He asked.

Troy shook his head.

"You want something to eat?" He asked.

Troy shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Troy shook his head.

"You want a hug?"

Troy shook his head.

"I think someone wants a hug."

Troy shook his head.

"You'll feel better if you let it out."

Troy could'nt take it anymore, he buried his face in Ryan's shoulder and cried.

"Uhh, ok...you can take some of that back in." Ryan said, akwardly patting his back.

"Hey Troy I...ohhh boy." Chad said, walking up the stairs.

His eyes grew huge at the incredibly akward site in front of him.

"Yeah, Gabriella sort of dumped him." Ryan said, Troy's face still buried in his shoulder.

"For who?"

"My sister." Ryan nodded.

Chad's jaw dropped.

"No crap?"

"No crap." Ryan said.

"So...their..lesbians?" He asked.

"Naw their ducks." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

Chad looked around and nodded,"Awsome."

"This is'nt awsome!' Troy shouted, sniffling.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Troy said, bitting his lip.

"Well...you could always...get a...mail order bride." Chad said, looking at Ryan and shrugging.

"AHHHH, GOD NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Troy said, buring his face in Ryan's sholder again.

"Thanks man." Ryan said, looking at Chad.

"What did I do wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, nothing, but...I don't know." Chad said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm sure you can find another girl." Ryan said.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER GIRL!" Troy screamed, causing Ryan to jump, his hat falling off, falling over the rail.

"Oh no." He said, frantically looking over to see where it landed.

"Thank goodness, my sister caught it." Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Wait, you sister's down there?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded.

"With Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ryan said.

"Gentlemen, I have a plan." Troy said, rubbing his hands together.

"There's some good news." Chad said sarcastically, as Troy lead Ryan down stairs to the lunchroom...


	4. The Library: A new love

Wow, this fics doing pretty good, I did'nt expect so many reviews, so thanks to those of you who did, and those of you did'nt, well it's not to late...

"Ok, just follow everything I say and do." Troy instructed Ryan as they walked down stairs into the lunchroom, Chad following behind them.

Troy stopped at the bottom and looked around.

"Ok, their they are, ok, now just follow everything I do, ok?" Troy nodded.

Ryan nodded slowly.

Troy walked to a table behind Gabriella and Sharpay, who were contently chatting and eating their lunches.

"GEE, I'M SURE GLAD THAT GABRIELLA AND I, TROY BOLTON, OFFICIALLY ENDED OUR RELATIONSHIP TODAY." Troy said aloud.

A few people looked over, but Gabriella and Sharpay did'nt seem to hear.

Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and gestured for Ryan to scoot over also, Chad shook his head and walked away to buy his lunch.

Troy cleared his throat.

Nothing.

He did it again, drawing Gabriella's attention this time.

"Oh...h...hey Troy." She smiled weakly.

"Why Gabriella, how are you, I have'nt seen you in months, who ya going with these days?" He asked.

"Ummm, you saw me twenty minutes ago and I'm going with Sharpay now." She said.

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" Sharpay asked.

"Why no, I'm very much ok with that." Troy smiled, his tone very fake.

"Are you know?" Sharpay smile slyly.

"Of couse, in fact I've already found my new love." He nodded.

"Oh really, who is she?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh...she's ummm..." Troy stumbled for words.

"Yeah, when you think of a fake name, tell us." Sharpay said, turning around, Gabriella doing the same.

"So who's your new girl friend?" Ryan asked, sipping his water.

"That's the plan." Troy smiled, wagging his finger.

"Oh." Ryan said, looking around nervously.

Troy cleared his throat.

Nobody looked up.

He did it once more, but no one paid him any mind.

"Dang it." He said, looking around.

Suddenly, he grabbed Ryan's tray and dropped it on the ground.

It made a large clanging noise.

Everyone looked up, Gabriella and Sharpay turned around also.

Suddenly Troy pulled Ryan in a deep kiss.

Ryan's eyes grew huge, his arms flapping around trying to pull away.

The entire cafeteria gasped, Gabriella and Sharpay dropped their drinks, their eyes grew huge.

"Hey Troy, if Gabriella's...YOUR A GODDAMN QUEER!" Chad shouted, jumping back, dropping his tray.

"Listen Ryan, I need to make her jealous, so for the next few days, your my new girl...err boyfriend." Troy said in Ryan's mouth.

"But I'm not g..." Ryan started to protest, but Troy cut him off,"WELL YOU ARE NOW!"

"Ok ok, but could you stop kissing me?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Troy said pulling away.

"Oh Ryan, I love you so much, my new boyfriend, I'm sure glad I left Gabriella Montez, to be with you, and admit my new new feelings." Troy said.

"Excuse me, she dumped you." Sharpay said.

Troy looked and Ryan and gestured.

"Oh yeah...and I'm so glad that we are together now Troy...I love you so much...ummm...sweetheart?" Ryan shrugged.

Troy shook his head.

"Oh that's pathetic." Sharpay hissed.

"And I'm so glad that I'm with you now." Sharpay said aloud, kissing Gabriella.

Everyone gasped again.

Troy gritted his teeth, jumped up and stormed away.

"Wait...ummmm, baby...come back." Ryan called.

But Troy stormed out of the cafeteria.

Sharpay smiled victoriously and put her arm around Gabriella.

Ryan walked out of the cafeteria only to have Troy grab his collar and shove him against the wall.

"What I do?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, but you listen to me, tonight, don't make any plans, I'm coming over." Troy said.

"Oh Troy look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm not gay." Ryan said.

"Neither am I." Troy said.

"So why'd you kiss me?" Ryan asked.

"Cause I'm trying to make her jealous, damn it Ryan keep up!" Troy said.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry." He said.

Chad walked through the doors, only to find Troy pressing Ryan against a wall, two inches away from his face.

"OH NO, JESUS CHRIST IN HEVEN, NO!" He said, turning around.

"Chad no no, listen." Troy said.

"To what, your gay propaganda?" He asked.

"No, we're not gay, I'm just trying to make Gabriella jealous." Troy said, Ryan nodding in the back ground.

"Oh...that makes sense I guess." He said.

"So tonight, we're gathering at Ryan's house." Troy said.

"Gathering? What are we a cult now, and since when am I involved?" He asked.

"Since we had a gay three way." Troy said through his teeth.

"Uhhh, we never had a gay three way." Chad said.

"Oh, that's not what we'll tell them." Troy said, Ryan nodding.

"It's two to one Chad, who are they gonna belive?" Troy asked.

Chad narrowed his eyes.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey Tay, yeah listen, I gotta cancel tonight baby girl, I've got some...extra training to do for basketball." He said.

"Ok...ok...ye...yeah...ok...I love you to." He whispered, hanging up.

"You guys are freakin jerks." He said.

"Sweet, so Ryan's house if official home base for operation Make Gabriella jealous and get her back." Troy said, rubbing his hands together.

"Could you shorten the name?" Ryan asked, scribbling the name on a piece of paper.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Cause, I wanna make us team jackets, they'll be the coolest thing ever." Ryan smiled.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"This in gonna be some weekend." He said, rubbing his eyes.

REVIEW!


	5. The Library: Just like RENT

The day had passed fast, Ryan could'nt even catch a ride with Sharpay, seeing how she and Gabriella went to the mall together, Troy had already left for Ryan's house, but the problem was, Ryan was stuck at the school.

"This is just great." He said, walking outside of the school.

He dialed Sharpay, but she did'nt answer, she's mad at him cause she thinks he and Troy are really going together.

"How did I ever get mixed up in all this?" He questioned himself.

"Well might as well walk now." He said, fanning himself with his hat.

Of all the days Ryan would get stuck walking in the blazing sun, he would wear all black.

"So hot." He moaned as he stumbled along the sidewalk.

"I...I CAN'T BREATH, WHERE'S THE ROAD...WHERE'S THE ROAD!" Ryan said frantically.

"Dude calm down, you've been walking for two minutes now." Chad said behind him.

"Thank you God." Ryan said throwing his arms around Chad.

"Man get off me!" Chad said, shoving Ryan away.

"Sorry." Ryan said.

"So why you walking today, I never see you walking." Chad asked.

"Well Sharpay took the car, and Troy already left for my house." Ryan said.

"Oh...so ummm, what was it like?" Chad asked.

"What was what like?"

"Kissing another guy?"

"Oh, it was kind of gross, but it was'nt that bad, but it was weird because Troy was like, talking in my mouth." He said.

"That's freakin gross." Chad laughed.

Ryan nodded.

"So, did you tell Troy?" He asked.

"No, but he'll figure it out when he get's there." Ryan said.

"Probably, damn, I've hid that secret from everyone since the second grade." Chad said.

"Well it's not that bad." Ryan said.

Chad just sighed and shook his head.

After about an hour they both arrived at Ryan's house.

"Look, tell Troy I'm gonna go shower and change, I'll be back in like an hour." Chad said.

"Ugh, but Chad, what about me, I wanna shower." Ryan complanied.

"Dude, go shower with your fake boyfriend." He said, walking away.

Ryan shook his head and walked in his house.

He gulped, seeing how a window was open.

"T...Troy?" He called.

Nothing.

He slwly made his way up his spiral staircase.

Troy had never been in Ryan's house before, actually it was Sharpay and Ryan house, but he had been here a few times, when he'd give Sharpay a ride...and in return she..._buckled his seat belt_, if you know what I mean, but that was before Gabriella came along, thing were different, or at least, they were.

"Troy?" Ryan called again.

His house was huge, and he was upstairs, so it was completly dark...except for an errie light coming from his room.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, nothing.

Suddenly the light turned off and the door slammed behind him.

Troy was sitting in a chair behind the door.

"Where you been Ryan?" He asked in a casual tone.

"I walked home cause Sharpay took the only car and you left without me." Ryan said.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, I KNOW WHERE YOU WERE, YOU WERE WITH THEM, I KNEW IT, YOUR ALL AGAINST ME!" He shouted.

"I WAS'NT WITH THEM, your crazy, I'm with you, I don't want my sister dating another girl!" Ryan said.

Troy eyed him for a minute.

"Ryan are you afraid of death?" He asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." Troy qucikly replied,"So how can we do this?"

"Well their at the mall, but they'll be back in an hour." Ryan said.

"Excellent." Troy said.

"And you can probably like go talk to her when she gets here." Ryan said.

"No no, that's stupid, I'll instant message her!" Troy said.

"Ok Troy, whatever you want." Ryan smiled.

"I'M A WHAT?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I said whayever you want." Ryan said.

"Your damn right I am." Troy said.

Ryan thought for a minute,"Troy have you been drinking?"

"Hell no BURP, I'm fine, YOUR DRUNK!" Troy shouted, waving his finger at Ryan.

"Right, I'm the drunk one." Ryan said.

After about an hour of nothing, Chad showed up.

"So, what are eating?" He asked.

"Well...ummm, I have salad." Ryan said.

"Dude, that' chick food, what else?" Chad asked

"Potato salad." Ryan said.

"Next."

"Fruit salad."

"JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME, OR WHAT?" Chad shouted.

"No." Ryan blinked.

"Ok, look at me now, do-you-have-anything-besides-salad?" Chad asked slowly.

Ryan thought for a few seconds.

"Cheese." He said.

"Jesus Christ." Chad said, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Hey guys, I think their here." Troy said, rubbing his forehead.

"What wrong." Chad asked.

"I'm hung over." Troy said.

"I thought you had to wait like a day before you could get hung over." Ryan said.

"Not when you drink like Troy does." Chad smiled.

"Ok, were not here." Troy said, dragging Chad into the closet.

Ryan nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hey Ryan." Both girls said in unison.

"Hey girls, what ya buy?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay smiled.

"Well then why do you have shopping bags?" Ryan asked.

"Well you asked if _we _bought anything, _we _did'nt buy a thing, but some guys bought stuff for us." Sharpay smiled once more.

"Why, did'nt you tell them your together?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, that's why they bought it." She said.

_Flashback to Gabbi and Shar's trip to the mall_

_"You have any money?" Sharpay asked Gabriela, sipping a milk shake._

_"Sorry, but no, I could bearly afford our food." She said._

_"Damn, I really liked this shirt." Sharpay said._

_Suddenly a group of guys walked past them._

_Sharpay's pouty face turned into a smirk._

_"Just follow everything I do, I've done this a zillion times." Sharpay winked._

_Suddenly, Sharpay splashed her milkshake on Gabriella chest._

_"OH, I'M SO SORRY MY ADOPTED TEENAGE LATINO HALF SISTER, I REALLY DID'NT MEAN TO SPILL THIS FREEZING COLD SHAKE ALL OVER YOU CHEST, AND DARN, YOU DID'NT WEAR A BRA TODAY, IF ONLY DADDY WAS HOME FROM HIS TRIP AND WE WERE'NT HOME ALL ALONE WE COULD BUY YOU A NEW SHIRT, AND MAYBE WE COULD AFFORD A NEW BED SO WE WOULD'NT HAVE TO SLEEP TOGETHER ANYMORE, NAKED, SINCE WE CAN'T AFFORD PAJAMAS EITHER." Sharpay said aloud._

_Suddenly about eight guys rushed up to them._

_"So, you two need some cloths?" One of them asked._

_"Why, that would be lovely." Sharpay said._

_Gabriella nodded sadly._

_Twenty minutes later._

_"But baby, this shirts eightly dollars." One of the guys told Sharpay._

_"But I thought you loved me." She said, turning around and fake crying._

_"Oh, don't cry, here let me kiss all the sadness away." Gabriella said, kissing Sharpay softly on the lips._

_"Wow, and your sisters?" The guy asked._

_"Were close." Gabriella said.(Ok, I admit, I totally ripped that off of RENT)_

_"So will you buy the shirt now?" Sharpay asked._

_"Please." Gabriella said, making her infamous pouty face._

_"God damn it." He said, pulling a credit card out of his wallet._

_Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and held the shirt up._

_End flashback_

"I see." Ryan said, rubbing his chin.

"So were gonna go chill in my room." Sharpay said, taking Gabriella by the hand and leading her in the room.

"Ok guys..errrr, girls." Ryan said.

He walked back in the room and locked the door behind him.

"Are they gone, cause I really want to come out of the closet now." Chad said.

"You can come out, and Chad, I just want you to know I won't judge you for your sexual preference." Ryan said, putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Chad thought for a minute and said,"Ohhh, I get it, cause I said I want to come out of the...hey SHUT UP!"

Ryan laughed as Troy jumped on the computer.

_Meanwhile in Sharpay's room._

"I love your room, it smells like a bookstore." Gabriella said.

"I know, I hate that smell." Sharpay said, lighting a candle.

Gabriella frowned, but noticed Sharpay's computer was blinking.

"Hey you got an im." She said.

"Oh...oh." She said, het tome changing.

"What wrong, who is it?" She asked.

"Ugh, Troy, I though I blocked him." She said.

"Can I talk to him?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine, but just remember who really loves you." Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Ok, everythings in im text now.

Troy's im name, therealdeal11

Sharpay's(but Gabriella using it), dramaqueen17(hey that rhymes)

dramaqueen17-hey troy, it's gabbi, i'm at shar's house

therealdeal11- you don't say

dramaqueen17- so what's up

therealdeal11- o nothing, just thinking of all the good times we had together

dramaqueen17- troy i know what your trying to do, it's not gonna work

therealdeal11- gabbi please of love you

dramaqueen17- troy please, i've been having a good day, not now

therealdeal11- why did you leave me

dramaqueen17- cause...

therealdeal11- cause why

dramaqueen17-i don't know

therealdeal11- COME ON! you don just up and leave someone, whatever it is, i can change

dramaqueen17- troy its over i'm sorry

therealdeal11- gabbi please, is it sharpay, was she right, is it cause i never listen?

dramaqueen17- sort of

therealdeal11- but how can i listen, you never come to me with problems

Suddenly, Sharpay asked Gabriella to grab her a bottled water, while she was distracted, Sharpay read the conversation and grabbed the keyboard...

dramaqueen17- i never cum to you cause you never touch me, if only you were more like sharpay and her magic fingers

therealdeal11-WHAT? what does that have to do with you breaking up with me

Gabriella returned, oblivious to what Sharpay typed.

dramaqueen17- what?

therealdeal11- the cum thing

dramaqueen17-OH MY GOD, your so gross, you see this is why we did'nt last.

therealdeal11- but you...i...

Back in Ryan's room.

"NO NO NO!" Troy screamed, shaking the computer, suddenly he grabbed the key board and began to beat the computer with it.

"TROY TROY, THAT'S MY COMPUTER!" Ryan said.

"YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Troy shouted.

"ME, what did I do?" Ryan asked.'

"Y...yeah, what did he do?" Chad laughed.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Troy screamed, smashing the key board over Ryan's head.

Pieces went flying every where as Ryan fell to the floor.

Chad fell out of his chair laughing as Troy suddenly stormed out of room.

"T...Troy...haha, w...haha...wait." Chad said, following after him.

Ryan rolled on the floor, clutching his forehead.

"Did you hear a slam?" Sharpay asked, laying on her bed.

"I think so." Gabriella said.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted from the middle of the hallway connecting Ryan and Sharpay's room.

"Oh my God he's in the house!" Sharpay exclamied jumping up,"Quick, their's a rope in my window, I use to sneak out, I'll distract him while you..." but Gabriella cut her off,"No Sharpay, I need to work this out."

"But..." Sharpay started, but Gabriella walked out of the room.

"TROY!" She shouted.

"GABRIELLA!" He shouted back as they stormed at each other.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" She screamed.

"BECAUSE...:" He said.

"Because why?" She asked.

"Because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT, and...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"W..what?" She asked.

"I said I love you and I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh Troy, that's all I wanted to hear." She said, throwing her armds around him.

Ryan stumbled out of his room, still clutching his forehead.

"Gabriella...what about us!" Sharpay said, stamping her foot.

"I'm sorry, but...I'm just not ready for a relationship with another girl, I thought I really was, but I was wrong, I'm sorry." She said.

"But...I...you...we...RYAN YOU ASSHOLE!" Sharpay shouted, kicking him where it hurts the most.

Ryan fell over.

"Yeah way to go jerk off." Chad said, kicking him in the ribs.

"Guy, don't be so mean to Ryan." Gabriella said, helping him up.

"You ok?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head sadly.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

Ryan nodded.

Suddenly she kneed him in the gut.

"DOES IT HURT NOW, STOP DRESSING LIKE YOUR SISTER!" She shouted.

"Yeah and clean up you room, their are keys everywhere." Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella.

"Let's go pick up Taylor and catch movie." Gabriella said as they all(except Ryan who was still on the floor, gasping for air) walked out of the house.

"Yeah, let's go see Rent." Chad said.

"I thought you hated Rent." Gabriella said.

"Well I did, but everything that happened kind of reminded me of that movie." He said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Well, look, Troy lost his girl to another chick, just like that dude, Troy was left crying and alone and Ryan comes and comforts him and soon their "dating", just like that black dude and that guy who dressed like chick, see how it works out." He said.

"Yeah, now Ryan needs to die of aids and everything'll work out." Troy said.

"Ohhh, I love you guys." Gabriella said.

End.

Well there's was the first ever episode of, It's always sunny in New Mexico, I hope you like it cause their are plenty more to come, but only if you review, remember, I won't write a 30,000 word story for only like 70 reviews so like I said, if you don't review, they I won't do a season 2, but if you do, then I will, and trust me, I already have tons of ideas, maybe even enough from _3 _seasons, but it's up to ya'll to review. I'm actualy posting the first chapter of episode 2 tommorow, and I even got a theme song for the show, so that'll be at the begining of every new episode. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Brokeback Fountain: I'M GAY!

Shows Ryan walking up to Chad in a hallway.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready for practice." He replied, stuffing his jersy in his backpack.

"Oh that's cool, I'm gonna go find my sister, I'll see ya round." Ryan said turning and walking away.

"Ok." Chad said, shoving the backpack over his shoulder and walking up to a water fountain.

"Hey by the way did you..." Ryan stopped in the middle of his sentance when he saw Chad drinking.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm drinking." Chad said between slurps.

"Yeah but your drinking like a girl." Ryan said.

"How am I drinking like a girl?" Chad laughed.

"Well the way your bent over, with your butt in the air like that." He said.

"Yeah but...huh." Chad said, thinking about it.

"Oh my God, maybe your right, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss another guy." He said.

"See, so you are gay." Ryan said.

"No, no way, I love Taylor, I like chicks, and boobs, and basketball, I can't be gay." He said.

"Well maybe your bi, lots of people are bi these days, my sister, Gabriella...I think." He said.

"Oh my God...I've gotta tell Taylor." He said, pulling his phone out.

Meanwhile, in the girls locker room.

"Oh girl, that's nothing, look at what Jonathan got me?" A girl said, showing off her bracelet.

"Oh yeah, well last week, Jason filled my piano with rose petals." Kelsi smiled.

"Well Zeke made me a romantic dinner and we danced on a moonlight roof top." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, well Troy bought me this little thing." Gabriella smiled, holding out her hand, an amazing dimond ring on it.

"Oh, that's beautiful, I guess you and Troy really do have the most loving relationship." Kelsi said.

"Hey now, you forgot about Chad and me." Taylor said.

"And just what did he do for you, shoot a basket?" Sharpay laughed.

"Not exactly, he just happened but me this." She said, holding out her hand, and even more expensive, beautiful ring on her finger.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh Taylor, it's beautiful, you and Chad really do have something special." Sharpay said.

"Oh wow, so you and Chad have the most loving relationship." Kelsi said.

"Nah, I don't think relationships should be based on material things, but more on love, trust, and care." Taylor said.

"Yeah." All the girls sighed.

Suddenly Taylor's cellphone began to ring.

"Oh, shhh, it's Chad, I bet he's calling about our date tonight, nobody say anything." She said, turning the speaker phone on.

"Hello Chady." She smiled.

"Hey Tay." Chad said.

A few girls giggled.

"Hey baby look, I gotta cancel tonight." Chad said.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh...well...why, basketball practice?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Homework?"

"Nope."

"Well then what?" She asked.

"I'm gay!" He exclaimed.

_(Beat begins to play)_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy smashing a computer key board over Ryan's head.

Shows Troy and Chad look at each other weird and speed off in a car.

Shows Troy kiss Gabriella.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella kick Ryan right where it hurts the most.

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella jumping up and down and hugging.

Shows Gabriella making that cute little pouty face.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you _

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Ryan aim a shotgun at Chad

Shows Chad kick his legs up on his boss's desk and smile

Shows Chad smash a beer bottle over someone's head

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Taylor clap her hands and smile.

Shows Taylor kissing Chad.

Shows Taylor beating someone dressed in all black with a baseball bat.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan being shot at by the police.

Shows Ryan looking up with white powder all over his nose and shake his head furiously.

Shows Ryan dressed in all black walking into a bank and wave a gun in the air.

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now _

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay kick Chad in the stomach, spin around and kick him in the face.

Shows Sharpay grab Gabriella and kiss her.

Shows Sharpay hold up a shirt and giggle.

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real _

Shows Troy running from about three hundred angry cats.

Shows Chad set a tree on fire and Ryan freaks out.

Shows Sharpay wearing nothing but a towel, walk into Troy's room.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

Shows a helicopter circling Chad's appartment.

Shows Troy jump out of a window.

Show's Taylor and Gabriella shove Troy in a pool.

Show's the gang walking together on a beach...untill a crab pinches Ryan's toe and he knocks everyone over.

_**It's always sunny in New Mexico**_

Lol, that's the coolest song ever, the first chapter of every new show is like this, but I might change the scenes in the theme song a little each time, each show is three chapters long, since in really life, 30 minute sitcoms usually have 3 commercial breaks between each show, so three pauses, once after the opening theme, it comes back to to where we left off above, and the 3 chapter is the conclusion. Ok we're doing good on reviews so far, you've already 1/3's of the way to season 2 so keep it up, all I need is about8 reviews per chapter and that'll total 150 in the end, so please review, plus this is probably the easiest fic I've every written, I can write like a whole episode in just about and hour, so as soon as I get **9 review**, I'll post the next part. By the way, as soon as we reach 100 reviews, I'll post the season two lineup, but ONLY the lineup, I'll only write it all if I get 150 reviews.


	7. Brokeback Fountain: Who too kiss?

AH! My people! You actually pulled through, we're exactly where we need to be with reviews!(that's a first), so keep it up, all I need is **8** reviews per chapter to do a season 2, and I really want to, but I'll only do it if I get **150 **reviews in the end so be sure to review!

_"Oh, shhh, it's Chad, I bet he's calling about our date tonight, nobody say anything." She said, turning the speaker phone on._

_"Hello Chady." She smiled._

_"Hey Tay." Chad said._

_A few girls giggled._

_"Hey baby look, I gotta cancel tonight." Chad said._

_Everyone gasped._

_"Oh...well...why, basketball practice?" She asked._

_"Nope."_

_"Homework?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Well then what?" She asked._

_"I'm gay!" He exclaimed._

Taylor's jaw fell open along with every other girls, Gabriella dropped her shirt, Kelsi spilled her soda all over Jordan, Sharpay dropped her towel.

"Oh...hahaha, I get it, your just being stupid...right?" She asked.

"Nope, Ryan made me realize that I drink like a girl, so now I'm gonna go kiss another dude to be sure, anyway, thanks for dating me, it's been fun, OH, and thanks for that time when we we're in your sister's hot tub and you sucked my..." Taylor hung up the phone before he could finish.

She turned around to find every behind her, trying their hardest to suppress laughter.

"Ummm, he was gonna say...toe...I...swear to God." She mumbled turning beat red.

"Oh my God, that's the funniest thing...HE'S GAY!" Sharpay collapsed on the ground laughing.

"He's not gay!" Taylor said.

"Oh, right, neither am I." Sharpay said, slapping Gabriella's butt, causing her to squeek and jump.

"He...he's just...confused." Taylor said.

"Oh, this is gonna be some day." Gabriella said.

"Oh, I've gotta see this." Sharpay said, throwing her cloths on.

"You guys know Chad's not gay, right?" Taylor asked.

Everyone looked down.

"WELL!" She said.

"I don't know, their was that one time when he made out with Jason." Gabriella said.

"HE MADE OUT WITH JASON, that son of a bitch, I KNEW IT!" Kelsi said through gritted teeth, storming out of the locker room.

"Well he was drunk." Taylor said.

"Yeah, and he kind of looks...like a girl." Jordan said.

"WHAT, how?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's his eyes." She said.

"Well Ryan dresses like a girl." Taylor argued.

"Well that's cause I'll kick his butt if he does'nt." Sharpay smiled.

"Good point." Gabriella said, everyone else nodded.

"Well I can't just let him do this, he's making a big mistake." Taylor said.

"Well then stop him." Gabriella said.

"Well not necessarily, I mean, that's how me and Gabriella found out we were bi." Sharpay said.

"Gabriella and I." She corrected.

"Oh so your a lesbian too, what are ya doing Saturday, seeing how your boyfriends gay and all." Sharpay asked.

"No, I'm not a lesbian, and...wait Gabriellam your a bi?" She asked.

"Well I thought I was, but it was just a phase, like everyone has their gay moment in life, well I was just curious, Shar however..." She said.

"Oh yeah, I'm full on...bi, I found out when we were studying, we both went for the same book, we bumped heads, looked up, inches away from each others lips..." Sharpay started, but Taylor cut her off,

"Ok that's gross, I just want to stop Chad, I really really like him, in face, I think it's love."

Everyone gasped.

"Wow." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know, and I just don't want to lose him, especially this way." She said.

"Well I think it would be best if you just let him get this out of the way now, best case scenario, he's just curious and never does it again." Sharpay said.

"Worst case scenario?" Taylor asked.

"He realizes he's totally gay, dumps you, and does the no pants dance with Jason." Sharpay said.

"NOOOO!" Taylor said, buring her face in Gabriella's shoulder.

"Or he could be bi like Sharpay, Oh, and then you could have a three way with two guys!" Jordan said.

"I DON'T WANT TWO OTHER GUYS, I WANT MY CHADY!" Taylor shouted.

"Ok ok, look, we'll watch him all day, we'll find some guy for Chad to kiss, he kisses him and get's it over with and you find out which side of thee tracks he's walking on." Sharpay said.

Taylor nodded.

"But who can we get to kiss him?" She asked.

Everyone thought for a minute.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, but quickly answed herself,"Well no, my Troy's already had his gay phase."

"What about Jason?" Jordan asked.

"Ha, by now Kelsi killed him, she probably won't let him go with a hundred feet of Chad now." Sharpay said.

"Well then who?" Taylor asked.

"I know, hold on." Sharpay said, pulling out her phone.

She quickly dialed a number.

"I got the perfect person in mind." She said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Hello...Ryan?" She said into the phone...

Well their you go, you know the drill, **8 reviews**, and you get the exciting conclusion to Brokeback Fountain.


	8. Brokeback Fountain: Take me or leave me

If I get all 8 reviews before 10:00 P.M tonight, I'll post the start of episode 3! If not I'll post it tommorow, IF I get all 8 reviews. Your doing good so far guys, we're averaging out 10 reviews per chapater, tell you what, if you keep it that way, I'll add a bounus show to season 2, that mean 6 episodes.

Chad walked along the hallways nervously looking for Troy.

"Hey Chad." Ryan said behind him.

"GOD...damn it Ryan don't sneak up on me like that!" Chad said.

"What are you hiding from someone?" He asked.

"Sort of, I don't want Troy to find out..." Chad started, but Troy suddenly cut him off,"Guess who's gay?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD IT'S ALL A LIE!" Chad shouted.

"Wow, I never knew you cared so much about Lance Bass." Troy said, holding up the People magazine.

"Oh...yeah..._that gay." _He said.

Troy smiled at him confused, "Are their different types?"

"Of course...their's...ummm, that guy gay...and ummm, like...happy gay...and ummm, like gay like that guy from Jeopardy." Chad said.

"Oh, I did'nt know he was gay." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, he's totally gay, with that guy from Fear Factor, it's all in the next issue." Ryan said, pointing at the magazine.

"Oh." Troy said.

"So, umm, Troy, speaking of gay, you've been through your gay phase, right?" Chad asked.

"It was'nt really my gay phase, I just kissed Ryan to make Gabriella jealous, alot of good it did." He said.

"Yeah." Chad said.

"So...what if..I dunno, one of us was gay, let's say...Ryan's gay, would you hate him" Chad asked.

"Well of course not, I totaly understand, theirs nothing wrong with being gay." Troy said, patting Ryan's back.

Ryan looked and Chad and nodded.

"Troy, look, I...I think I'm gay." He said.

Troy turned slowly and looked at him,"Y...you, your gay?"

"I think, Ryan made me realize I drink like a girl and now I'm gay." He said.

Troy made a confused face, but then died laughing,"Drink like a girl, the hell do you mean?"

"Well...look." Chad said, taking a drink from a nearby fountain.

"Ohhh." Troy said.

"Yeah, see, his butt's in the air, like a girl." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I can see that, but it does'nt make him gay." Troy said.

"Yeah it does, look, no man shoulder ever drink like that." Ryan said.

"And no man should ever dress like that!" Troy said, pointing at him.

"Yeah, but Sharpay will beat me if I don't." He said.

"Oh, well that's understandable." Troy said.

"See, I really am gay." Chad said, wiping a little water from the side of his mouth.

"No, your just...ummm." Troy thought for a minute.

"Maybe he's just feminine." Ryan said.

"Yeah so are you." Chad said.

"Yeah but Sharpay will beat him if he does'nt." Troy said.

"Yeah, she's like the abusive father I never had." Ryan sighed.

"Well, I need to know for sure." Chad said.

"Know what?" Troy asked.

"If I'm gay." Chad said.

Troy sighed,"Damn it Ryan, why'd you have to beat this in his head?"

"Well I did'nt mean..._RING_." Ryan's phone cut him off.

"Hold on, I gotta take this, it's Shar." He said, answering.

"Ryan, oh my God , first off, your the best, making Chad think he's gay." She said.

"Well thanks." Ryan smiled.

"Second...you gotta kiss him." She said.

"Ah, well it all started today when I saw they way Chad was drinking, well I...WHAT?" He shouted.

"You heard me, Taylor's all mad now, so you've gotta kiss him to find out if he's gay." She said.

"But I don't want to." He said.

"Well that's too bad." She said.

"No." He said.

"Let me tell you what I can do with a coat hanger and some thumb tacks..." She started.

"OK OK, fine, I'll kiss him, hold on." Ryan said.

"NO, I want to see this, hold on, we're getting dressed, we'll be there in about two minutes, you need any lip gloss?" She teased.

"You know if you did'nt know over eleven types of martial arts, I would'nt listen to you." He said.

"Your right, and while I was learning all the human pressure points, you were learning how to...?" She began.

"Tap dance." Ryan sighed.

"Exactly, see you soon." She smiled, hanging up the phone.

Ryan hung the phone up and walked over to Troy and Chad.

"What she want?" Troy asked.

"She wants me to kiss Chad." Ryan said.

"Dude, no...hell no." Chad said.

"Well I thought you were gay, you should want to do this." Troy said.

"Yeah, but not with Ryan, like you would'nt just kiss any girl." He said.

"Just do it." Troy whined.

"Like Nike." Ryan smiled.

"Ryan, I can't belive I'm saying this, but...shut up and kiss me." Chad said.

"This is freakin weak." Troy said, turning his back to them.

"CHAD ALEXANDER DANFORTH YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Taylor shouted from the end of the hallway.

"Alexander?" Ryan cracked up.

"Shut up." Chad said.

"Hey baby, look, I..." He started, but she cut him off,"Oh no, I don't want to hear it, just kiss her freaking brother and get this over with."

"Ok ok." Chad said.

"Ok look, do you remember your first kiss?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah." Chad said, looking at Troy.

He smirked and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Well if it feels like the first time you kissed a girl, then, you gay, but if it just feels like a kiss, then you bi, but if it's gross, then your straight." Sharpay said.

"And who made you boss?" Troy asked.

"This." She said, lighly pinching his neck.

Troy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my God is he dead?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he'll wake up in about five minutes." Sharpay said.

Gabriella frowed and nudgged Troy with her foot.

Sharpay pulled her camera phone out,"Ok, go on."

"Look, I really don't want to do this, I mean if I..." Chad started, but Taylor cut him off,"No, your gonna do this, I need to know, we both do, baby please for me?"

"I...I just can't I mean everyone's watching and..." He started, but Ryan cut him off,"Oh for Christ sake, what are three?"

Suddenly he grabbed Chad and crushed their lips together.

Sharpay took about twenty pics in only five seconds.

"...Straight to Myspace." She smiled, pressing save on her phone.

"Ok there, can I go throw up?" Ryan asked.

"Go ahead." Sharpay said.

Ryan darted off as Chad stood their thinking, he swished his mouth around for a few seconds, scrunched his face up, unscrunched it and scrunched it.

"Well?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor crossed her fingers and looked down.

"Please please please." She whispered.

"Hmmm." He said.

Taylor sqeezed her eyes shut.

"Well...that was...the most...amazing...ly disguting thing I've ever done, let's go!" He said, putting her arm around Taylor.

"YES!" She squeeked, kissing his cheek.

"Wait, no...your gay..remember...NO!" Sharpay shouted.

"Ugh, that was gross." Ryan said, walking out of the restroom.

"But...he...gay...RYAN YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted, kicking Ryan where it hurts the most.

Ryan collpased out of breath.

"I'm so glad everything worked out for Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Not me, I really wanted him to be gay, you know how funny that would have been?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but Taylor would have been so sad." Gabriella said.

"Oh well, that kiss kind of sucked anyway." Sharpay said.

"Well Ryan's not getting up, we can make him and Troy kiss until they wake up." Gabriella said.

"OH, I'll get the lipstick!" Sharpay said, clapping her hands and running to her locker.

**End.**

Like I said, 8 reviews before ten and I'll post the begining of, **15 hours of fame**.


	9. 15 Hours of fame: Ryan's got a gun

Here the begining of show 3, remember 8 reviews per chapter! Or no season 2.

Ryan, Chad, and Troy all sat in Chad's appartment, the girls were out shopping and the guys did'nt feel like going.

Ryan yawned and layed his head on the arm rest.

"You've been yawning all day, what's wrong?" Chad asked, opening a beer.

"I did'nt get any sleep last night." He said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Well for one thing, Sharpay and her stupid saw." He said.

"Her...saw?" Troy asked, opening his beer.

"Yeah, all night buzzing and she really needs protection cause every time she uses it she cuts herself or something and starts moaning, groaning, and yelling." He said.

Chad began to crack up and Troy smiled and looked down.

"Yeah, that's it, a saw, that's exactly what it is." Troy laughed.

"Yeah and I've been having these really weird dreams." Ryan said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well..." Ryan began...

_Flashback to Ryan's dream last night..._

_Shows Ryan sleeping peacfully._

_Suddenly his alarm clock goes off, waking him up._

_"Stupid thing." He said punching it._

_But it refused to go off._

_Ryan grabbed it and searched for the snooze alarm, but nothing._

_"AH!" He shouted, throwing on the ground and stomping on it over and over._

_He sighed and walked out of his room, he walked into the bathroom and ignored the tub that was filled with blood._

_He grabbed his robe and tossed it over his t-shirt and boxers._

_He walked down stairs, never noticing the once staight stair case had become spiral, and their were to skulls at the end of the rails._

_He walked into the kitchen and walked up the refrgirator, he took out a milk carton, the missing child on it had missing eyes, but Ryan payed it no mind._

_He poured himself a glass, but instead of milk, worms, roaches, and maggots came out._

_He shrugged and tossed the carton in the trash._

_He never notice the lid to the cookie jar "fall off", or the gloved and come out, a razor sharp claw on each finger._

_He walked to the fridge again and pulled out the tea, he poured himself a cup and placed it in the microwave._

_He set the microwave for thirt seconds and walked back the the fridge._

_25 seconds..._

_He took out a carton of eggs and sat them on the table._

_15 seconds..._

_The microwave window began to bleed, but Ryan did'nt notice, he took out a frying pan and cooking oil._

_10 seconds..._

_He cracked two eggs and set them on the pan to fry._

_5 seconds..._

_He walked back to the microwave, just in time for the final countdown._

_3 seconds..._

_2 seconds..._

_1 seconds..._

_Instead of the usual beep, he got a horrible, evil laugh._

_Suddenly a dark figure came crahing through the microwave window..._

_Ryan stepped back as the figure raised in front of him._

_He slowly looked up and grinned an evil grin..._

_It was Freddy Krueger._

_Ryan blinked a few times._

_"Hey Freddy, I was just making eggs, you want some?" He offered._

_"Nah, say, have you seen your sister...and her "saw"?" He asked._

_"Upstairs first room, says Sharpay on the door, can't miss it." Ryan said, sitting down and unfolding the news paper._

_"Thanks." Freddy said, creeping up the stairs._

_Ryan stood up and took the eggs from the frying pan, he dumped them on a plate and sat back down._

_"Forgot the fork." He said, standing up._

_Suddenly a crash and bang came from Sharpay's room, followed by a yell._

_"Dang it Freddy." Ryan said._

_Ryan rushed up the stairs and into Sharpay's room..._

_Pauses Flashback._

"Yeah, and so did he get her?" Chad asked, handing Troy a bowl of popcorn.

"No, I opened to door and found my grandma kissing Ronald Mcdonald." Ryan said.

Troy and Chad looked at each other and shook their heads.

"...And today in star news, Zac Efron signed a twenty million dollar contact with the Fox network today for his own sitcom." The reporter said.

"God I hate that guy." Ryan said.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Zac Efron." Ryan said.

"Who's Zac Efron?" Troy asked, looking at the camera and winking.

"Some fake lying, underserving jerk." Ryan said.

"Oh." Troy said, his smile fading.

"Sounds like a real jerk off." Chad said.

"O...ok, yeah, jerk off." Troy said.

"Yeah, plus, I think he's gay, I mean there's this other guy...Lucas something, their always on each other." Ryan said, looking at the camera and winking.

"Ok..."Ryan", I think that's enough." Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Well maybe they are." Chad said.

"Yeah I have this really interesting photo of them I..."found", their at this fountain together..." Ryan started, but Troy cut him off,

"DAMN IT LU...RYAN, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Ryan shook his head and looked down.

"I wish I could be famous." He sighed.

"Don't we all." Chad said.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to be, I sing and dance, really good...I think, but I'll never get my big break." He sighed.

Suddenly he looked up.

"Say Chad, do you still have that gun?" He asked.

"You mean the double barrel, yeah, here, it's loaded, be carefull." He said handing the shot gun to Ryan.

"You got a gun?" Troy asked.

"Well you'll have to talk to Taylor about that now won't you?" Chad smiled.

Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ryan began to sweat.

"You ok?" Chad asked.

"N...no." Ryan said.

"Oh hell your not gonna kill yourself are you, cause I just cleaned up." Chad said.

"No, I'm not gonna kill myself..." Ryan said, standing up.

"Oh good." Chad said, looking at Troy.

"Hey did you ever figure out that play Jason's brother showed us, I mean I don't know how he fakes so fast, but..." Suddenly the pumping sound of the gun cut him off.

Chad looked over only to stare down the barrel of his gun.

"Dude...what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm making it big." Ryan said.

"How?" He asked.

"By taking you two hostage and demanding it be shown in over twenty four states and Indonesia." Ryan said.

Chad looked at Troy in disbelief.

"Mother fu..."

_Beat cuts Chad off.._

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy smashing a computer key board over Ryan's head.

Shows Troy and Chad look at each other weird and speed off in a car.

Shows Troy kiss Gabriella.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella kick Ryan right where it hurts the most.

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella jumping up and down and hugging.

Shows Gabriella making that cute little pouty face.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you _

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Ryan aim a shotgun at Chad

Shows Chad kick his legs up on his boss's desk and smile

Shows Chad smash a beer bottle over someone's head

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Taylor clap her hands and smile.

Shows Taylor kissing Chad.

Shows Taylor beating someone dressed in all black with a baseball bat.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan being shot at by the police.

Shows Ryan looking up with white powder all over his nose and shake his head furiously.

Shows Ryan dressed in all black walking into a bank and wave a gun in the air.

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now _

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay kick Chad in the stomach, spin around and kick him in the face.

Shows Sharpay grab Gabriella and kiss her.

Shows Sharpay hold up a shirt and giggle.

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real _

Shows Troy running from about three hundred angry cats.

Shows Chad set a tree on fire and Ryan freaks out.

Shows Sharpay wearing nothing but a towel walk into Troy's room.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

Shows a helicopter circling Chad's appartment.

Shows Troy jump out of a window.

Show's Taylor and Gabriella shove Troy in a pool.

Show's the gang walking together on a beach...untill a crab pinches Ryan's toe and he knocks everyone over.

_**It's always sunny in New Mexico**_

8 reviews...


	10. 15 Hours of fame: Stand off: Mall rats

This is amazing, your actually reviewing! I got a really horrible teacher lineup this year, so yeah...things don't look to good, I got homework tonight, on the first day...THAT'S CRAP! The first day back, and..well I just gotta tell this story, things were exactly going my way, bad teachers, horrible scheduale, my best friend did'nt come back...but things started looking up, I got my exclusive DX(wrestling figures, I know I'm a dork) two pack in the mail today, I got my DX t-shirt from my friend(gotta show who's side I'm on), well I was telling my friend about how..."Sucessful" I am on this site(with my fics), and my friend said that Troy Bolton was gay...well I could have cared less, but some new girl in my class looked us straight in the eyes and told us to never say that about Zac Efron again, he was not gay he was amazingly talented and incredibly hot..._There's some good news_, a living, breathing, Efron obsessed fangirl in the flesh...this is gonna be some school year...

Shows Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay walking in a cloths store.

"Oh, I call this." Sharpay said, rushing up to a jacket.

"Cute." Gabriella said, looking it over.

"No way, it's mine I called it." She said.

Sharpay and Gabriella wore the same size so this was basically one big race to get to the cloths first.

"Oh look at this." Taylor said, unfolding a pair of jeans.

"How much?" Sharpay asked.

"Eighty dollars?" Taylor exclaimed.

"I really love these, can I borrow thirty buck, I'll pay you back Monday, I swear." She said.

"Ugh, no way." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, we're not paying for those...but he is." Gabriella geustured towards a guy, looking at a pair shoes.

"Why, do you know him?" She asked.

"Nope, sure don't." Sharpay said.

"Then why's he gonna buy me these jeans?" She asked.

"Ok, which should we do, one?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh no, we have'nt done four in a while." Gabriella said.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked confused.

"Ok, we'll let you pick, pick a numbe between one and six." Sharpay said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She said.

"Ok ok...ummm, how about...two." She said.

"Nice one, ok, you just sit here and don't act like your with us." Gabriella said, taking the jeans from her.

"But why?"

"Look, do you want the jeans or not?" She asked.

"Yes." Taylor said.

"Ok, then just sit here and don't look." Sharpay said.

Taylor nodded and sat down.

Gabriella walked up to the guy who was checking out the shoes.

She reached out and stoked his shoulder.

"Umm, yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm blind, I was wondering if you could tell me the size of these pants?" She asked in a very weak tone.

"No problem sweetheart." He smiled, taking the jeans from her.

"These are..." But before he could finish Sharpay interupted.

"Sally there you are you had me worried sick." She said, throwing her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I just got pulled away from the crowd." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry she's bothering you." Sharpay said to the man.

"Oh she's no bother I was just looking, she asked for the size of these pants." He said.

"Now why would you do that, you know we can't afford those." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said, buring her face in her hands and "crying".

"Oh don't make her cry, little lady I'll buy you these, it ain't no trouble." He said, pulling out a hundred.

"Oh bless you sir." Gabriella said, hugging him.

"Say, I thought you were blind?" He said.

"_Opps_." Gabriella thought, bitting her lip.

"Crap..." Suddenly Sharpay grabbed Gabriella and stuck her tongue in her mouth.

The man's eyes grew huge, he dropped the hundred and the pants.

Sharpay smilled and picked them both up.

"Come on Gabz." She said walking away from the stunned man.

"What did you do?" Taylor asked as they tossed her the pants.

"Oh...nothing." Sharpay said, licking her lips.

"That's gross." Taylor said.

Sharpay held out the hundred.

"That's great!" She excliamed.

"Can I get a thank you Sharpay and Gabriella?" Gabbi asked.

"Thanks you guys." Taylor said.

"Can I get a kiss?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor stood up,"Not on your life." She smiled.

Sharpay smiled back and they walked off to pay.

"I love these." Taylor said as they walked through the mall.

"I know, their so cute." Sharpay said.

"Hey Tay, is'nt that your appartment?" Gabriella asked, pointing at a TV in a window.

"Oh my God." Taylor said, rushing up to it.

"...where twenty minutes ago high school student Ryan Evans took his two best friends Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth at gunpoint, he's demanding that this be broadcasted in over twenty four states and Indonesia, police ensure us that this standoff could last well into tommrow...And in other news Ashley Simpson has gotten even suckier..." The news anchor began...

The girls looked at each other, mouths agape.

"Was that a joke, please tell me that was a joke." Taylor said.

"Oh my God." Gabriela said.

"That son of a bitch I'll kill him!" Sharpay exclaimed, stamping her foot and walking away.

"I can't belive this..." Taylor said looking down.

"I know." Gabriella said.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Oh look they reopened the movie theater." Taylor said.

"Oh I bet it smells like an electonics store, let's go!" Gabriella said.

"But what about Troy and Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Ehhh, they'll be fine, a little hostage situation never hurts anyone." Gabriella said.

"Yeah...Oh look, Pirates of the Caribbean 2!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh let's go see it!" Gabriella said, dragging Taylor by the wrist into the theater.

REVIEW, and you might want to go see chapter one before you do, their's been a small note added about this chapter...


	11. 15 Hours of fame: Stand off

Ok, now keep it up, when I get 8 reviews, I'll post the season 2 lineup!

Shows a T.V screen.

Shows a news reporter outside of an appartment complex.

"...and it's into the sixth hour of this horrific stand off, roads have been closed, and hundreds of locals have gathered to try and talk this crazed teen out his this." She said into a camera.

"And let's not forget about the poor hostages in this situation, I can never imagine how horrified they must be right now." She said.

Shows Troy asleep on Chad's shoulder as he plays a Gameboy.

Ryan was on the balcony arguing with the negotiator about channel ratings.

"Dude, can we like go now?" Chad asked.

"N..NO, I NEED TO BE FAMOUS!" Ryan shouted, waving the gun at him.

"Troy wake up." Chad said.

"Whh...yes yes, right there Taylor." Troy mumbled in his sleep.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Chad shouted, jumping up, causing Troy to fall on the ground.

"Whhh, can we go now?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and standing up slowly.

"No, Ryan's still not famous." Chad said.

"Dude, if this does'nt get him famous, I don't know what will." Troy said.

"You really think so?" Ryan asked from the balcony.

"Yeah man, it's been like...six hours now." Troy said checking his watch.

"I really hope they get this over with soon, I want to go home." Chad said.

"This is your home." Troy said.

Chad thought for a minute..."Oh yeah."

"NO, ELEVEN STATES AND CNN'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Ryan shouted to the negotiator.

"Dude this is freakin weak." Troy said.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know." Chad said.

"You don't have a T.V, or anything?" Troy asked.

"No, I've got this." He said, holding out a basketball.

"Son of a bitch." Troy said, falling back on the couch.

"GOOD, ELEVEN MORE!" Ryan shouted.

"We got Nebraska and Los Angeles." Ryan smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Awsome...can I go?" Troy asked.

"NO!" Ryan said.

"SIR PLEASE, THINK ABOUT THEIR FAMILIES." The negotiator called.

"CHAD DOES'NT HAVE A FAMILY!" Ryan called.

"Yeah I do...it's just a broken up." He said.

Troy began to pick at his finger nails, but down on the streets, some thing was a...brewing...possibly a..._sand storm..._

"Excuse me sir no one is allowed to cross." The police officer said.

"WHAT?" The man shouted, he has spikey blonde hair, he was driving an old ragged pick up, he back was full of beer cans, and what appeared to be kendo sticks(about three pieces of bambo plant tied together and wrapped at the ends, they are used as wepons in parts of Asia and...ECW(Extreme Championship Wrestling))

"Sir we have a hostage situation, you'll have to take an alternate route."

"I CAN'T I GOTTA GO TO WORK!" He shouted.

"Where at sir?"

"DOWN AT THE SPORTS ARENA."

"Sir can you stop yelling at me?" The cop asked, rubbing his ear.

"NO, IT'S JUST THE WAY I TALK." He shouted.

"Ok, so you work at the sports arena? Doing what...Oh, let me guess...you sell beer and t shirts, right?"

"NO, I'M A "SPORTS ENTERTAINER."

The cop began to crack up,"You..your a "sport entertainer"?" He asked.

"DAMN STRAIGHT, NOW I NEED TO GO."

"Well as much as I would love to let you go, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay put, it's to risky, we don't want to upset this guy, we don't know if he's mentally stable and we don't want to set him off."

He looked down and smiled,"Oh I'll show him mentally stable..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"NOTHING." He shouted, walking to his truck and pulling out a kendo stick.

Back in the appartment.

"Man I'm hungry." Troy said, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Yeah me too." Chad said.

"Well make something." Ryan called.

"I don't have any food." Chad shruged.

"Christ Ryan, of all appartments to take us hostage in you had to pick Chad's!" Troy said.

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT I WANT TO BE BIG!" He shouted.

"YOU ARE BIG, YOUR FAMOUS IN THIRTEEN STATES!" Chad shouted back.

"CAN WE SHUT UP AND GET SOME FOOD?" Troy shouted.

"OK!" Ryan shouted.

"HEY WE NEED PIZZA." He shouted to the cops.

"PIZZA?" They shouted back.

"YEAH."

"No no, I hate pizza...get me...you know I've never had Arbys." Chad said.

"Oh dude you should totally try it, hey Ryan, get Chad Arbys." Troy said.

"Yeah, ham and cheese." Chad said.

"And get me some of that awsome shirmp from that resturant where Jason works." Troy said.

"HEY, GO GET ME FOOD!" Ryan shouted.

"NO!"

"THEN I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Damn it, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The negotiator called.

"A SHRIMP DINNER FROM BAYTOWN SEAFOOD, A HAM AND CHEESE MELT FROM ARBYS, AND A LARGE PIZZA." He called.

"WHAT KIND OF PIZZA?"

"CHEESE!"

Chad looked at Troy, then at Ryan,"Cheese? Your a freakin fag."

"Well, I'm a vegetarian, I don't want to eat a poor cow or kitty cat or some other poor animal." Ryan said.

"Seriously though...your a fag." Troy said.

"Hey come on, who's the one with the gun?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah." Chad said.

"OK SIR YOUR FOODS ON THE WAY, JUST STAY COOL, DO NOT HARM ANYONE." The negotiator called.

"GOOD."

"OH, YOU'VE JUST WENT LIVE IN INDIANAPOLIS, VERMONT, AND DETROIT." He called.

"GREAT, EIGHT MORE...AND INDONESIA, AND THIS WILL ALL BE OVER."

"Why Indonesia?" Troy asked.

"International superstar." Ryan smiled.

"Just like the Cheetah Girls." Troy smiled.

Chad scooted away from him and Ryan's eyes grew huge.

"OH, not...that...I saw that...that movie...come on...I...was...ummm...Gabriella made me watch it!" He cried.

"Right." Chad said sarcastically.

After about twently minutes the food showed up.

"OK SIR, WHERE DO WE PUT THIS?"

"Where do they put the food?" Ryan asked.

"Tell them to bring it in a helicopter." Chad said.

"That's the dumb...most awsome idea ever!" Troy said, high fiving him.

"BRING IT IN A HELICOPTER!" Ryan shouted.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Gimme a break." Chad said, shoving Ryan aside.

"PLEASE, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, THIS GUYS A PSYCHO, PLEASE, FOR ME, FOR AMERICA!" Chad shouted, begining to "cry".

"Son of a bitch, HEY WE NEED A CHOPPER!" He shouted to a police officer.

Shows a helicopeter circling Chad's appartment.

"JUST TELL THEM TO DROP IT!" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah, and tell them you want a plasma T.V and X-Box 360." Chad said.

"AND BRING US A PLAMA SCREEN T.V AND AN X-BOX 420." Ryan shouted.

"SIR WE CAN'T BRING YOU MARIJUANA." He shouted back.

"WHAT?"

"Nevermind, just get us the damn food." Chad said.

In case you did'nt get that joke, 420 is the code the police use when they make a drug bust. Chad asked for an X-Box 360 and Ryan mispronounced it as an X-Box 420, the cop thought he meant weed, get it now?

After eleven minutes of angling, thet dropped the food to Ryan.

"Here." He said.

Chad and Troy dug into it.

"OK YOUR LIVE IN TWENTY STATES NOW, WE GOT YOUR FOOD, YOU T.V AND X-BOX IS ON THE WAY, NOW WLL YOU GIVE UP?" The negotiator called.

"NO, TWENTY FOUR STATES AND INDONESIA!" Ryan shouted.

"Yeah..._chew chew_, and tell them you want them to close down that gay strip club down the street _chew chew_." Chad said, with a full mouth.

"Dude, they forgot the sauce." Troy said.

"So?" Ryan asked, growing impatinent of Troy and Chad's demands.

"This is'nt any good without the sauce, tell them to go get the sauce." He said.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Ryan shouted, shooting at him.

Troy colapsed on the ground and Chad rushed and picked him up.

"HE'S DEAD, YOU MONSTER!" Chad shouted.

"NO, OH GOD I'M RUINED!" Ryan cried.

"Nah, I'm just screwing around, you missed by a freakin inch you psycho." Troy said, Chad helping him up.

"That's not funny!" Ryan shouted.

"SIR, YOUR NOW LIVE IN TWENTY STATES AND WE'RE CONNECTING TO INDONESIA." The negotiator called.

"GOOD."

"When they show you in all those states and stuff, can I go?" Troy asked.

"Yes, then my destiny will be complete, and I RYAN EVANS will be more sucessful than Zac Efron!" He said proudly.

"Jesus your so weird." Chad said.

"NO I'M NOT!" Ryan shouted, shooting a hole in Chad's hair.

Troy began to crack up as Chad tied to look at his hair.

"DUDE, YOU MOTHER FU..." Chasd began, but the negotiator cut him off,"OK, YOUR NOW LIVE IN TWENTY THREE STATES."

"GOOD." Ryan shouted back.

"This better grow back." Chad said, combing what was left of his afro.

"Man his balls better grow back cause I'm about to kick the crap outta them if I can't go soon." Troy said.

"Just about ten more minutes." Ryan said.

"Fine." Troy said,

"OK, YOUR OFFICIALLY BROADCASTED IN, NEW MEXICO, TEXAS, VERMONT, DETROIT, LOS ANGELES, TENNESSEE, MILWAUKE, NEW YORK, CALIFORNIA, OKLAHOMA, MONTANA, COLORADO, IOWA, MAINE, ALABAMA, NEW JERSY, MICHIGAN, WYOMING, ARIZONA, KENTUCKY SOUTH AND NORTH CAROLINA, OHIO, AND PHILADELPHIA, YOUR GOING LIVE IN INDONESIA IN FOURTY SECONDS."

"YES,all my hard work, is paying off, all my dreams are about to come true, this will shows that fake tanned, Jesse Macartney wanna be Zac Efron!" Ryan said.

"And guys, thanks, thanks for staying with me through all this, I...I really love you guys." Ryan said, tearing up a bit.

"Whatever, can I go now?" Troy asked.

"Twenty seconds." Ryan said.

"OK, SIR, YOU'LL BE LIVE IN TWENTY FOUR STATES AND INDONESIA IN TEN-NINE-EIGHT-SEVEN-SIX-FIVE-FOUR-THREE..." But before he could finish, someone cut him off.

"Hey everybody, IT'S ZAC EFRON!" Someone shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" The negotiator said, rushing to him as the entire crowd went after him.

"NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO, HEY, NO, COME BACK, I'VE GOT A GUN, REMEMBER?" Ryan called, falling to his knees.

But everyone was gone.

"Gee man, tough break." Chad said, patting Ryan shoulder.

"Just go." Ryan sighed.

"But this is my appartment." Chad said.

"Please...just go." Ryan said.

Troy nodded and Chad shrugged and walked out of the appartment.

"Poor Ryan, it seems nothing ever goes his way." Troy said, as he and Chad walked to the elevator.

"Yeah." Chad said.

Suddenly a man with spikey blonde hair and a kendo stick approached them.

"Either of you two seen a hostage situation?" He mumbled.

"There was one..." Chad began.

"Where?" He asked.

"In there." Troy said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks." He grumbled, lighting up a cigarette, and walking into Chad's appartment.

"Dude, was that The Sandman?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at the door, then Chad.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Nah." They said in unison.

"So, how bout a drink? Your treat." Chad said.

"Yeah sure, it's not like you can pay either way." Troy said as screams and horrible cracking noises could be heard from Chad's appartment.

Two days later...

Shows Ryan walking down a sidwalk, covered in brusies, cuts, and welts.

"Hey Ryan, Jesus, what happen, you call Sharpay a bitch again?" Taylor asked as Ryan sat down in the Cafe where she worked.

"No, I got beat up by a wrestler for talking Troy and Chad hostage." He said sadly.

"Oh yeah, were'nt you trying to get famous?" She asked.

"Yeah, but stupid Zac Efron ruined things." He said.

"Oh my gosh I love him." Taylor said, but this only made Ryan sadder.

"I'm sorry, here, have a cup on the house." She said, pouring him a scalding hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks Taylor, well I better go, Sharpay's gonna be home soon." He said, standing up slowly, whimpering from pain as he did.

"Ok Ryan, see ya." She said as he limped away.

He was at the door when suddenly it flew open, the burning coffee splashed in Ryan's face.

"AHHHH!" He shouted, grabbing his face.

"Oh crap, what do I do?" The guy asked who just opened the door asked.

"Just run Zac, just run!" The blonde boy next to him said as they both took off running.

"WAS THAT YOU ZAC EFRON, I'D RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE ANYWHERE!" Ryan shouted, jumping up, still blinded from the coffee.

He stumbled out of the cafe, grasping for something to hold onto.

"Ryan?" Someone in front of him asked.

He spun and and reached out, only to grab Gabriella's chest.

"RYAN YOU ASSHOLE!" She scremed, kicking him where it hurts the most.

Ryan fell over out of breath.

End.

Eight reviews and I'll post the season 2 lineup!


	12. Don't give up on me now!

COME ON PEOPLE! I know your reading this, all I ask is for 8 reviews! Ya'll were doing so good, all I need is two more reviews(from someone other than all my originals). Please please don't stop reviewing now. Their's nothing to clicking that little button and saying "cool" or "this sucked" or anything! Please don't give up on me now. I promise season 2 is even better than season 1.


	13. Season 2 lineup

Thanks everyone. I actually think I'm gonna get to write this, but I'm still gonna need reviews!

**Season 2**

Show 1: **Prison Break** **part 2: **Chad owes his landloard eight thousand dollars in unpaid rent, so Troy and Chad convince Ryan into robbing a bank, well Ryan is shot and apprehended in the process and Troy and Chad abandoned him, well after a guilt trip they decide they have to break him out of prison before he's raped by a man twice his size.

Show 2: **The Exorcism of Gabriella Montez**: Ryan notices an unusual scar on Chad's knee and brings to to everyone's attention, upon further notice, the scar turned out to be a image of The Virgin Mary. Hundreds of people now look to Chad as a religious prophet, but when the masses demand a miracle, Chad puts a plan together to make money and fame...he passes Gabriella off as a demon possesed Cuban girl and attempts to "exercise" her on live T.V.

Show 3: **Operation Graduation**: It's graduation week at East High and Troy and Chad are determined to pull of the most memorable prank in the history of the school. Dragging Ryan along, they decide to TP(Wrap in toilet paper) Mrs. Darbus's house, but a window is left open and the boys discover a horrific secret about Mrs. Darbus, that they have to reveal during the graduation ceremony.

Show 4: **Special made for T.V movie(fanfic) event. Six chapters long. **

Show 5: **Par Wars**: When the gang goes to play mini golf, Sharpay accidentally hits Troy in the head with a golf ball, knocking him out. But when he wakes up, he's in an alternate reality. What kind of alternate reality you ask? I'll give you a hint, I plagurized the $hit right out of a George Lucas film.**Special guest apperances by several of the original Star Wars cast including Darth Vader, R2-D2, C3P0, Jabba the Hutt, and more.**

Show 6:** Bar/Bar/Bar**: Chad's broke, he's about to lose his appartment, his truck, everything, but one trip to his favorite bar with Ryan changes everything...**Special guest apperances by Harvey Birdman and Ron White.**

**Season 3**

Deatails to come later...


	14. Pussy problems: Never trust a Danforth

Shows Troy, Gabriella, and Chad sitting in Troy and Gabbi's living room.

"...Yeah, but then how do you get rid of this number?" Chad asked.

"You don't, that's the exponet." Gabriella explained.

"Man, I hate math." He said.

"It's not math, it's advanced algebra." Troy corrected.

"Well it sucks either way." Chad said.

"Yeah, well there's only two months of school left." Troy said.

"Either way it's gay." He said.

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"I just want to take this damn test, graduate, and live in my one bedroom appartment with my baby girl." He said, making refrence to Taylor.

"Awww, that's so sweet...like in a poor persons way." Gabriella said

Chad just stared at her.

"Well I'm gonna keep working at basketball, you know, hope a talent scout spots me some day." Troy said.

"Yeah yeah, you got anything to drink, beer, wine,...beer?" Chad asked.

"No way, no alcohol in my house." Gabriella said.

"This is my parents house." Troy said.

"Yeah...but you know..." She said.

"Yeah yeah." Troy smiled, putting his arm around her.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Chad excliamed, jumping up.

"Oh no, the last time you answed our phone we woke up with a cross burning in out front yard." Troy said.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Gabriella said.

"Well someone better answer it, it's been ringing for like a minute and a half now." Ryan said, standing in the doorway.

"Where'd you come from?" Gabriella asked.

"Beats me, I'm not even in this one." He shrugged, walking away.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked, picking up the phone.

"Hi mom!" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"WHAT?" She shouted, causing Troy and Chad, who both started watching the basketball game on T.V to jump.

"Oh my gosh, I'll be there in a sec." She said.

"What, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"My grandma, she's sick, really sick, she's in the hospital, she might die, I'm gonna have to go to Texas with my mom." She said.

"That's not good." Troy said.

"I know, I have to go, my mom's a nervous wreck, I don't know when I'll be back, take care of Angel." She said frantically stuffing things in her purse.

"Angel?" Chad asked.

"Her cat." "Our cat." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"Ok, I'll call every hour, I promise, don't forget about Angel." She said.

"But..." Was all Troy could get out before she quickly kissed him and rushed out the front door.

Troy and Chad stood in silence for a few seconds.

"I wanted a kiss." Chad grumbled.

"This sucks." Troy said.

"Yeah...well I'll catch ya later." Chad said, heading for the door.

"Come on man, don't leave yet." Troy said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Well...I don't want to be all alone." Troy said.

Chad blinked a few times,"You a fag dude."

"Come, ok look, I'll give you a ride home." Troy said.

"Sure, beats walking in this heat for hours." Chad shrugged.

"Ok." Troy nodded, grabbing his keys.

"So what wrong with your truck?" He asked.

"The gas prices." Chad said.

"Oh...Troy laughed, getting in his truck.

He started it, and was about to back up, but he suddenly stopped.

"Dude...is there something under the truck?" He asked.

"No, you have'nt even moved yet." Chad said.

"That's the idea, go check." He said.

"Gimme a break." Chad sighed.

He stepped out of the truck and looked around.

"Ok, your all clear." He said.

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes, just go." Chad said.

"Check just one more time." Troy said.

"Fine." Chad sighed, checking once more.

"Still clear." Chad said, stepping in the truck again.

Troy bit his lip,"Check one last time."

"DAMN IT TROY JUST GO!" Chad shouted.

"Ok ok." Troy said, begining to back up.

Suddenly the truck bounced slightly.

"No way." Troy said,"NO FREAKIN WAY!"

He jumped out of the truck and checked under it.

"SON OF A...MOTHER...DAMN IT!" He screamed, kicking the tire.

"What what?" Chad asked, jumping out of the truck, only to find a flattened cat under the tire.

"No way." He said.

"DAMN IT I THOUGHT YOU CHECKED!" Troy shouted.

"I DID, IT WAS'NT THERE I SWEAR." Chad shouted back.

"Dude...Gabbi's...gonna..kill...me." Troy began to hyperventilate.

"Troy Troy Troy, breath breath!" Chad said.

"I...I can't, she's gonna be sooooo pissed." He said.

"No no, look, I got this, I'll handle this." Chad said, grabbing Troy's shoulders.

"Look at me, I'm gonna handle thisk ok?" He asked.

Troy nodded slowly.

Suddenly Troy's cellphone began to ring.

"Dude it's Gabbi what do I say?" He asked.

"Well?"

"Chad?"

Troy turned around, only to find Chad running down the sidewalk at full speed.

(Beat begins to play)

I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Zac Efron

Shows Troy smashing a computer key board over Ryan's head.

Shows Troy and Chad look at each other weird and speed off in a car.

Shows Troy kiss Gabriella.

Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around

Vanessa Hudgens

Shows Gabriella kick Ryan right where it hurts the most.

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella jumping up and down and hugging.

Shows Gabriella making that cute little pouty face.

Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you

Corbin Bleu

Shows Ryan aim a shotgun at Chad

Shows Chad kick his legs up on his boss's desk and smile

Shows Chad smash a beer bottle over someone's head

Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

Monique Coleman

Shows Taylor clap her hands and smile.

Shows Taylor kissing Chad.

Shows Taylor beating someone dressed in all black with a baseball bat.

Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)

Lucas Grabeel

Shows Ryan being shot at by the police.

Shows Ryan looking up with white powder all over his nose and shake his head furiously.

Shows Ryan dressed in all black walking into a bank and wave a gun in the air.

Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now

Ashley Tisdale

Shows Sharpay kick Chad in the stomach, spin around and kick him in the face.

Shows Sharpay grab Gabriella and kiss her.

Shows Sharpay hold up a shirt and giggle.

Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real

Shows Troy running from about three hundred angry cats.

Shows Chad set a tree on fire and Ryan freaks out.

Shows Sharpay wearing nothing but a towel walk into Troy's room.

Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good...

Shows a helicopter circling Chad's appartment.

Shows Troy jump out of a window.

Show's Taylor and Gabriella shove Troy in a pool.

Show's the gang walking together on a beach...untill a crab pinches Ryan's toe and he knocks everyone over.

****

It's always sunny in New Mexico


	15. Pussy problems: Cat Farming

Thanks for the reviews everyone. But remember, we're still in season 1! This episode and Prison Break left untill Season 2. But I'm glad you like it anyway.

"SCREW YOU CHAD!" Troy shouted as Chad left Troy alone to talk to Gabriella.

"Umm, hello?" Troy said casually.

"Hi Troy, it's Gabbi, I'm with my mom at the airport I'll be in Texas in about four hours, what's up with you?" She asked.

"Oh everything just great, just perfectly unflattened." He smiled.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I said...you were...flat...chested?" He said, bitting his tongue.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Flat...flap jacks, yeah Chad's just making us some flap jacks." He said.

"Oh, that's good, how's Angel?" She asked.

"She's just fine, not hurt or ran over at all, she's right here." He said.

"Oh, ok, don't forget, she liked, one-half fresh tuna,one-forth dry cat food, and one-forth wet cat food." She said.

"Oh ok, let me do that now." He said,"Could you run over...errr, through that one more time?"

"One-half fresh tuna,one-forth dry cat food, and one-forth wet cat food." She said.

"Ok, I won't forget flat...that! I won't forget that." He said.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get to Texas." She said.

"Ok baby, be carefull." He said.

"Ok Troy, love you." She said, hanging up.

Troy hung up and sighed in relief.

"Hey Troy." Someone said behind him.

He spun around only to find Ryan with a stack of papers.

"Hey Ryan, I thought you were'nt in this one?" Troy said.

"Well I was'nt, but I talked to the author and he gave me more time." He said.

"Oh really, how'd you do that?"

"Well apparently he has this thing for hips..." He began but Troy cut him off,"OK, why don't you just get on with why your here."

"Well I posting these flyers everywhere, my kitty cat's gone missing." He said.

"Oh, your having cat problems too?" Troy asked.

"Why, what's wrong with you?"

"I backed over Gabriella's cat." Troy said.

Ryan gasped.

"Oh no, poor little kitty."

"Screw that cat, poor little Troy, Gabbi's gonna kill me!" Troy said.

"Well...maybe you can find a replacement." Ryan said.

"That's brilliant, but where?" He asked.

"Well...I don't know."

"Yeah, I mean what am I gonna do, who am I gonna call?" Troy asked.

Ryan thought for a few seconds,"Ghost Busters?"

Troy stared at him through narrow eyes.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Troy sighed.

"Well I do know this place, it's around Sharpay's old dance academy, there's this really weird guy named Coonie.. he breeds and sells cats." Ryan said.

"Then why are we still here?" Troy asked, hoping in the truck.

"What do I do?" Ryan asked.

"Just keep looking for you cat." Troy said, speeding away.

Ryan stood alone for a few seconds before he shrugged and continued posting flyers.

Troy sped down an old abandoned road a few vacant farms lying to the left.

He pulled down a dirt road with a old sign that read, "catz" on it.

After a minute he reached an old house with a large gate going around it.

He pulled up to the garage and stopped.

"Hello?" He calld stepping out of his truck.

He looked around, nothing.

"HELLO?" He called again, louder this time.

Suddenly the sound of a shotgun being pumped behind him rang through the air.

He spun around only to find a mam dressed in all camo, holding a double barrel shotgun.

"May I help you?" He asked, spitting a little tobaco on the ground.

"I'm looking for a cat." Troy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well we got those."

"Ok." Troy said.

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Could I pick one?" Troy asked.

"M'k, but it's twenty bucks, twently, American bucks, not no comunist money now." He said.

"Here." Troy said, handing him two tens.

"M'k, go pick urself out a gooden, only one now, I'll shoot ya dead if you try to rob me now." He said.

"Ok." Troy said, nodding slowly.

Troy slowly approached an old fence.

He opened it up and stepped inside, only to find a good three thousand cats camly walking about, meowing peacefully.

"Wow." He said, as a few cats brushed his leg.

He slowlt stepped through them, seacrching for one who looked like Angel.

He pulled out his wallet and took out of pictre of Gabriella with Angel.

"Let's see." He said, searching intensly.

After about ten minutes he was ready to give up!

"CRAP, none of these look like her stupid cat." He said.

He turned when suddenly he looked down, there was what an exact clone of Angel rubbing against his ankle and purring.

"Thank you." Troy said, looking up at the sky.

"Come on you dumb old cat." He said, gently picking her up.

He quietly stepped out of the cat domain and walked to his truck.

"HEY!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked.

It was the guy from earlier.

"Did you get a gooden?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks, look, I gotta go." Troy said.

"M'k, what did Momma Lump say?" He asked.

"Do what?" Troy laughed.

"Oh hell, you did'nt not ask Momma Lump did ya?" He asked.

"WHAT? Is that even english?" Troy asked.

"DID-YOU-ASK-THE-BIG-CAT-FUR-HER-PURMISSIAN-TU-TOOK-HER-BABY?" He shouted.

"What big cat?" Troy asked.

The guy sighed, he walked up to Troy and took the cat from his arms, he put a leash on her vand handed it to Troy.

"What this for?" Troy asked.

"You done upset the balence, try not to lose the cat." He said, walking away, and into his house, locking to door behind him.

""What?" Troy asked again.

"This guy is a freaking weirdo, let's go New Angel." He said, he turned to walk to his truck,but what he saw made his jaw drop.

All three thousand cat's were standing in front of him.

"Uhhh, hi...kitties." He said nervously.

All the cats narrowed their eyes.

"Ah sh..." Troy did'nt finish, he darted off running, all three thosand cat's chasing after.

"RUN ANGEL, RUN!" He shouted.

When it seemed like thing could'nt gey any worse...they did.

Troy's cell phone began to ring.

"CRAP!" He shouted, trying to dig it out and hold onto New Angel.

"Hell...o?" He said.

"Hey baby." Gabriella said on the other line.

"Hold on." He said.

"CRAP!" He shouted,"Gone on baby."

"Guess what." She said excited.

"Ummm, what?" He asked.

"My grandma's fine, it turns out they only hadto amputate her big toe." She said.

"Oh...that's...cool." He said, out of breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Never...better, just...just jogging, you know...for..health...and...stuff." He said.

"Oh...ok, well look, I'm on my way back, now, I'll be home in about thirty minutes." She said.

"Oh...hold on." He said.

"(BEEEP)!" He shouted.(Really bad words are censored).

"Ok...I'll see you in thirty...minutes, are you sure your ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thirty minutes, ok love you gotta go bye." He said, hanging up.

He continued to run from the cats.

_"I'll just have to run all the way home." _He thought.

But suddenly, the unthinkable happened...he tripped...


	16. Pussy problems: The Croc Hunter

Ok, only one show left after this untill season 2. This is kind of a spoiler, but the made for T.V movie event in season 2...will be around halloween, so start guessing...I'll coninue to drop hints for it untill I reveal the movie poster September 25!

Shows a car pulling up in a driveway.

Gabriella stepped out of the car and walked to the door.

But she stopped when she saw something in the driveway, it was covered with flies.

"Oh my god." She said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Shows a cat walking down a sidewalk.

Gabriella slowly approached the object.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed.

"Meow." A cat called from behind her.

She spun around, only to find a cat sitting casualy in her drivewayt licking it's paw.

Behind the cat was Troy, his pants has been reduced to shredded short-shorts, his shirt was torn to one sleve and a collar, his entire body was covered in scratches and dripping with blood.

"H..here." He said, rasing the cat to Gabriella.

"Troy, oh my God, whart happened?" She asked, rushing up to him.

"I..fell...down...stairs." He said.

"Oh my poor baby." She said, scooping him up in her arms.

"But...the cat..." He said.

"Oh hold on." She said, rushing inside, leaving Troy and the cat.

She came back out with Angel in her amrs.

"W...wait...what..." Troy asked.

"Angel's fine see, who's this?" She asked.

"But...I..ran over her." He said.

"No, I locked her in the bathroom, I was trying to tell you earlier when you were jogging, but you hug up on me." She said.

Troy looked at Angel, then the dead cat, then the new cat, and last at Gabriella.

Then he passed out.

"Troy...TROY!" She said.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan said.

"Ryan ,oh thank goodness, Troy's dead!" She said.

"I think I found her." Someone called.

"No, that's a plastic flamingo, I thought you were an expert." Ryan said.

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked.

"My cat went missing, so I hired the best help money could buy to help me find her." Ryan said.

"Who?" She asked.

"CRIKEY!" Someone shouted.

"The crocodile hunter." Ryan nodded.

Suddenly Troy began to come to.

"Troy, thank goodness I thought you were dead." She said.

"Ughhh, cat's." He moaned.

"That's right mate, lookin for a Ray's cat." Steve Irwin said.

"My name's Ryan."

"Whatever, CRIKEY! I think I found her!" He said, rushing up the the cat Troy bought.

"No that's not...MITTENS NOOO!" Ryan shouted, rushing up to the dead cat in the driveway.

"Bloody hell, she's dead mate." Steve said.

"NOOOO!" Ryan cried.

"Gabbi, are you mad I almost killed Angel?" Troy asked.

"Wel Troy, your sort of an idiot and Chad was here so I planned on that, so I locked her in the bathroom, I figured you would find her soon since you always go to the rest room at 5:43." She said.

"Oh." Troy said.

"Does'nt antbody care about my emotion?" Ryan asked.

"No." Troy, Gabriella, and Steve said in unison.

"Come on, you probably need stitches." She said, helping him up.

"No, I just need a drink." He said.

"Yeah, I could use a drink meself." Steve said.

"Well I guess one beer could'nt hurt." She said.

Seven drinks later.

"I love you so much." Troy said, leaning over on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you about that time I got bit by..." Steve began, but Gabriella cut him off,"Yes, eleven times."

"That's funny, say, Gravy..." He began,"It's Gabriella." She corrected.

"No, my names Steve." He said.

"Nevermind." She sighed, Troy was now sound asleep on her shoulder.

"I gotta get's gone, I gotta my own T.V show ya know." He said.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Well I'm gone." He said, stumbling out of the front door.

Gabriella sighed in relief.

Steve stumbled in the road.

"And for out next adventure we'll be in search of..." He began, but he was ran over by a truck before he could finish.

Chad stepped out of the truck slowly and walked up to him.

"Ah crap." He said.

"Hey Ryan." He called.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"Come here." He said.

Ryan walked up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Chad kicked him between the legs and jumped in his truck.

"HE DID IT!" He shouted, speeding away.

End.

In memory of Steve "The Crocodile Hunter" Irwin, 1962-2006.


	17. Prison Break part 1: You're fired

Ladies and gentlemen we've came a long way, but here we are, the last episode of season 1! Just two more chapters untill we kick off season 2! I'm thinking something epic...holy crap I just got a great idea...but you'll all have to wait and see...until then...

Troy, Ryan, and Chad were all sitting in Chad's appartment as usual.

"Tell me another story." Ryan said.

"Well there was this one time when..."Troy began, but Chad cut him off,"NO, no more stories."

Ryan frowned and Troy shrugged and opened a beer.

"You seem kind of tired Chad, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"It's these damn New Yorkers that moved in above me." He said.

"What's wrong with them?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, it's just they keep me up all night with their stupid singing and dancing all night...about powder and candles and someone's Aketa." Chad said.

Troy and Ryan slowly looked at each other and said in unison,"Evita."

Chad stared at them for a few seconds,"The hell's Evita?"

"Nothing...nothing, so why don't you just complain to the landlord?" Troy asked.

"Don't have one." Chad shrugged.

"What? How do you pay your rent?" Ryan asked.

"I don't." He said.

"So how'd you even get an apartment in the first place?" Troy asked.

"The sign said vacancies, so I just moved in." He said.

"And no one ever came to your door and asked you or anything?"

"Nope, I've been here for two years now, and nothing." He smiled.

"Hmmm." Troy shrugged.

"Wow, well that's cool." Ryan said.

"Yeah, plus there's this really hot chick, that striper from Thigh-land, you know, See me-Mimi?" Chad said.

"Oh my God dude, I'd totally bone her." Troy said.

"What do you mean, bone?" Ryan asked.

"God your dumb." Chad said, shaking his head.

"That's what Shar says...then she hits me." Ryan sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh my God...what day is it?" Chad asked.

"Tuesday." Troy said.

"Oh crap." Chad said, jumping up.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I'm late for work." He said.

"How late?" Ryan asked.

"What time is it?" Chad asked.

"3:42." Ryan said, checking his watch.

"Yeah I have'nt been to work in two weeks." He said.

Troy spat out his drink,"Two weeks, holy crap dude, your probably gonna get fired."

"Yeah...oh well." He shrugged,"Don't mess anything up, I'll be back later."

"What's there to mess up, he has a refrigerator, a basketball, and this flat screen T.V he got that time you took us hostage." Troy said.

"Oh yeah...I still have to scars from that horrible day." Ryan said.

"Pshhh, check these out." Troy said, taking his shirt off revealing hundreds of scars all over his chest, back and stomach.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Cats...about three thousand of them, remember, when Chad killed that Australlian guy, and I backed over your cat." Troy said.

"That was horrible to, my kitty's dead and the cops still think I killed that guy." Ryan said.

"Remember that time I made our with you in the cafeteria?" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, and then everyone ended up beating me up, even you, with my own computer keyboard!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, that was a hoot." Troy said.

"How come I always end up getting hurt?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno, I guess the writers just a dick." He said.

Suddenly, a peice of ceiling fell on Troy's head, then Troy's chair fell through the floor, he rolled over, only to have a refrigerator fall on top of him, he shoved it off of him and crawled back up into Chad's appartment.

"Like I said...ugh, I love the writer." He groaned.

"Yeah...so do I." Ryan said, looking at the camera and winking.

**Meanwhile**

"Ummm, Mr. Williams." Chad said, walking in his boss's office.

No one was inside.

"Sweet." Chad said, talking a handful of candy and kicking his legs up on the bosses desk.

"Hello Chad." Mr. Williams smiled, walking in the office.

"Hey...Mr. Willie." Chad smiled.

"Yes, umm, could you please remove your feet from my desk?"

"Oh...my bad." Chad said.

"Yes, Chad our records show that you've used over thirty sick days...in the past three months." He said.

"Yeah..." Chad nodded slowly.

"Do you know what the average amount of sick days are...for a year?' He asked.

"What...like, five hundred?" Chad asked.

"There're only three hundred sixty five days in a year." He said.

"Oh...then...three hundred." Chad said.

"Six, six days per year, you've used five times that amount in only three months."

"Oh...sorry?" Chad shrugged.

"Chad, I'm afraid we're gonna have to let you go."

"Oh." Chad nodded, looking down.

"I...I'm sorry."

"No no, it's ok." Chad sighed.

They sat in akward silence for a few seconds.

Chad looked round slowly, then back at is boss's desk.

"Can I have that pen?" He asked

"Get out." He quickly replied.

_(Beat begins to play)_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
_

**Zac Efron**

Shows Troy smashing a computer key board over Ryan's head.

Shows Troy and Chad look at each other weird and speed off in a car.

Shows Troy kiss Gabriella.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Shows Gabriella kick Ryan right where it hurts the most.

Shows Sharpay and Gabriella jumping up and down and hugging.

Shows Gabriella making that cute little pouty face.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
Oh yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you _

**Corbin Bleu**

Shows Ryan aim a shotgun at Chad

Shows Chad kick his legs up on his boss's desk and smile

Shows Chad smash a beer bottle over someone's head

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)   
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

**Monique Coleman**

Shows Taylor clap her hands and smile.

Shows Taylor kissing Chad.

Shows Taylor beating someone dressed in all black with a baseball bat.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) _

**Lucas Grabeel**

Shows Ryan being shot at by the police.

Shows Ryan looking up with white powder all over his nose and shake his head furiously.

Shows Ryan dressed in all black walking into a bank and wave a gun in the air.

_Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good   
All right now  
And its startin' to feel good  
All right now _

**Ashley Tisdale**

Shows Sharpay kick Chad in the stomach, spin around and kick him in the face.

Shows Sharpay grab Gabriella and kiss her.

Shows Sharpay hold up a shirt and giggle.

_Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real _

Shows Troy running from about three hundred angry cats.

Shows Chad set a tree on fire and Ryan freaks out.

Shows Sharpay wearing nothing but a towel walk into Troy's room.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
Said I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And its startin' to feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And its startin' to feel good..._

Shows a helicopter circling Chad's appartment.

Shows Troy jump out of a window.

Show's Taylor and Gabriella shove Troy in a pool.

Show's the gang walking together on a beach...untill a crab pinches Ryan's toe and he knocks everyone over.

_**It's always sunny in New Mexico**_


	18. Prison Break part 1: Telling Taylor

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for not updating, I might move the made for fanfic event up, since Halloween's sneaking up on us, but the poster goes up 11/25.

Chad walked along the sidewalk, kicking a can in front of him as he did.

He walked into the cafe where Taylor worked.

He slowly walked in, to find it empty, appart from one man, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hi." The girl working the counter said.

"Hey, umm, I'm looking for Taylor." He said.

"Oh, you must be Chad?" She asked.

"Yeah...why? Does Taylor talk about me?" He asked.

"Ugh, only like, all day." She said.

"You don't say." Chad laughed nervously.

"Hold on, I'll ge her, I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you."

Chad sighed and waited on Taylor.

_"Ok, I walked in his office, he called me the "n word"...YEAH, that's it! The "n word", so I punched him and he fired me." _Chad thought, trying to make a good excuse.

"Chady?" A familiar voice called.

Chad looked up, only to find Taylor standing behind the counter in front of him.

"Hey baby." Chad smiled.

"Hi baby, I can't belive you came too see me, you said you hate the smell of this place." She said, leaning over and kissing him.

"Well, I'm funny story really." He said.

"What?" She asked, pulling up a stool.

"Well...your gonna think this is so funny." Chad laughed.

Taylor's smile slowly turned to a sour glare.

"What the hell did you do this time?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"YOU SEE THAT, there you go, yelling at me like I did something already!" Chad shouted.

"I WAS'NT YELLING, THIS IS YELLING!" She scremed.

"STOP YELLING, THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!" Chad shouted.

"WELL I'M NOT LAUGHING, AM I YOU MORON?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A...WHAT YOU JUST SAID, AND IF YOU'LL STOP SHOUTING, I'LL TELL YOU THE WE CAN LAUGH, HA HA!" Chad shouted.

"Fine." She calmly replied, sitting back in her stool, fixing her hair, and talking a deep breath.

"Ok, look, I sort of...well..." Chad struggled for a way to break it to her.

"You got fired did'nt you?" She asked, placing her elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand.

"Damn your good." Chad said.

Taylor sighed.

"Well, is'nt that funny?" Chad asked.

"So, you lost your job, you have a truck paymeny due in two weeks, and I'm sure you have'nt even cracked a book open yet to study for the SAT, am I right?" She asked.

"Pretty much, the truck paymenys due in one week." He laughed.

"This is'nt funny Chad, why can't you just keep a job?" She asked.

"Well I try, it's harder than it looks you know!" He said.

"Ugh, hello, I've been working here for three years now, you held that job for what? Two months?"

"Three." He corrected.

"Oh my God." She said, buring her face in her arms.

Chad sighed ad looked up, spotting a sign that read, _"Go ahead, try and rob us, your on camera."_

"Baby baby, I just got a great idea." Chad said.

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"Gimme all your money." Chad said.

"What?" She asked.

"No wait, this is crazy." He said.

Suddenly he pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

"Gimme all your money." He said, holding the knife in front of her face.

"YOUR TRYING TO ROB THE CAFE I WORK AT!" She shouted.

"Shh, your right, I'm gonna go rob a pawn shop." He said, jumping up.

"WAIT! Chad, you can't rob anything!" She said.

"Oh my God, your right, I was gonna risk everything, my life, my future, what's left of my reputation." He sighed.

"I know baby, your gonna have to think this through, you have to find a new job."

"Or..." He began,"Or I could get Ryan to do everything for me."

"You can't..." Taylor began to protest, but suddenly stopped,"Sounds like a plan, call me and tell me how it goes."

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Sure, I mean it's only Ryan." She said.

"By God your right!" Chad said.

"Baby, the next time you see me, I'm gonna have money!" He said.

"Can't wait." She said.

Chad walked out of the cafe and rushed home.

"...yeah, and that's when I realized that I wanted to be a astronaut, but then Sharpay realized she wanted to be a dancer, so I had to be her dance partner cause the only dance school in town only did pairs, so that's how I got into dancing." Ryan finished, basically the story of his life.

Troy was sound asleep on Chad's couch.

"Troy...TROY!" Ryan shouted.

"WH WH, I DID'NT EAT THE BAKING SODA!" He shouted, jumping up.

"YOU DID'NT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID, DID YOU?" Ryan shouted.

Troy let out a long yawn,"Sorry Ryan."

Ryan turned to storm out of the house, but just as he was reaching for the door knob, Chad slung it open, hitting Ryan square in the nose.

"Guys I got fired, but don't worry, I have a plan." Chad said.

"Awesomeness." Troy said.

"Yeah...Ryan man, you look like hell." Chad said.

"You hit me in the nose!" Ryan cried.

"Come on your fine, look, I need you to do me a very simple favor." Chad said, helping him up.

"What?" Ryan asked, rubbing his nose.

"I need you to rob a bank!" Chad grinned.

Well there ya go.


	19. Prison Break part 1: Who's Degenerate X?

Hello my loyal readers. Ok, important notes,

_1. The move **trailer and poster **go up this **Friday, September 29(tommorow).**_

_2.Just to answer this question, it's **not** **Halloween Town**, but I think you'll still like it._

_3. I'm gonna drop hints in this chapter about what it is._

_4. The hints will be bold. Excluding the above words._

_5.It's been really hot, but we're getting a cold front here in **Texas**, are ya'll getting one where you live._

_"Come on your fine, look, I need you to do me a very simple favor." Chad said, helping him up._

_"What?" Ryan asked, rubbing his nose._

_"I need you to rob a bank!" Chad grinned._

Ryan blinked a few times.

"But, if I rob a bank, that's like stealing, and what if I take someone's money who really needs it or something?" He asked, wiping blood from his nose.

"OH OK!" Chad shouted.

"I see how it is, I need you, your bestest friend ever in the world ever needs one little favor and your to greedy to help me out this one time!"

"No no, I just don't think it's right to steal someone else's money, I mean if you need money I could..." Ryan began, but Chad cut him off,"No, don't even bother making up excuses, thanks...thanks for nothing, you guys can visit me under the bridge, or maybe I'll just kill myself."

Chad sat on the couch a began to..."cry".

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, ok, fine, I still don't think it's right, but I'll rob the bank for you." Ryan sighed.

"YES! I knew you'd pull through for me buddy." Chad said, patting Ryan's back.

Ryan smiled.

"Ok, so we'll pull this off Tuesday." Chad said.

"Why not Monday?" Troy asked.

"Cause I've got a test to cheat on." Chad said.

"Gee, cheating?" Ryan asked.

"No, no gay lectures, just go get ready for Tuesday." Chad said.

"Oh...ok, are you sure this is right?" Ryan asked.

Chad pouted his bottom lip and began to tear up.

"Ok ok, it's right, ok I'll go get ready." Ryan said, rushing out the door.

The seconds he left, Chad grinned.

"Dumbass." He said.

"Dude, you are such a jerk off." Troy said.

"I know, but I'm a smart jerk off, right?" Chad asked.

Troy thought for a second,"No, but your tricky."

"Psh, same difference."

"Yeah yeah." Troy said.

_The next day_

Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Gabriella were all in Algebra class, Troy was in Goverment, and Taylor was with the science club.

"Ok, look, you just bust in the front doors, wave a gun in the air..." Chad began, but Ryan cut him off,"But I don't have a gun."

"Ok, a really big knife, maybe a sword."

"I don't have one of those either."

"Ok...hmmm, how about a **chainsaw**?" He asked.

"We have a guy who does are lawn work for us, so I don't have one of those either." He said.

"Well how about..." Chad began, but their teacher cut him off,"MR. DANFORTH, I suppose you know the answer?"

"Ummm, t...two?" He asked.

The teacher smirked and looked down.

"Suppose this is why the last test I gave was a** massacre**?" He asked.

"No, because there were two questions." Chad said.

"Yes, and what's wtong with that?' He asked.

"Well if you get one wrong, you fail." Ryan said.

"Mr. Evans you are aware you made a zero on the last test, right?" He asked.

Ryan nodded slowly.

"You are aware of the fact that if you only spell your your name correctly, you get an automatic fifty?" He asked.

Ryan began to count on his fingers.

"Hey Shar, how many r's are there in our last name?" He asked.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes,"I hate you so much."

Ryan sighed and loked down, Chad began to crack up.

"And I quote, C...H...A...D...D." The teacher said.

Chad stopped laughing and began to recall.

"C-h-a-d...oh damn it." He said under his breath.

Everyone began to laugh except Sharpay who was still glaring at Ryan.

"I wish mom and dad never adopted you." She muttured.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." She said, looking away and smirking.

"Don't worry Ryan, you were'nt adopted." Gabriella said.

"Thank goodness." He sighed.

"You were just borrowed from another family." She smiled.

Ryan burried his face in his arms and sighed.

"Damn it Ryan we need to plan otherwise it's gonna be you with no strategy or wepon **vs.** the entire New Mexico police force." He said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Ummm, nothing." Chad said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued on her work.

"See, we have to keep this on the down low until we pull it off later today." Chad said.

"Oh ok, hey where's Troy at?" He asked.

"God damn it, do you not trust me enough or what, I mean I'm just as good as Troy and yet every time you need advice, ou turn to him, well I'm not incompetent, I can do crap just as good as Troy...oh wait, I get it, this is because I'm black...right?" He asked.

"Wel actually..." Ryan began, but Chad cut him off,"I knew, you a racist mother fu..." He began, but Ryan cut him off,"No, I was looking for Troy because he dropped his wallet."

Chad looked around embarrassed,"Yeah well...your still racist."

Later that day

"Ok, look, here." Troy said, handing Ryan a gun.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a gun." Troy said.

"**Jeepers**, I've never held a gun before." He said.

"Who the hell says jeepers?" Chad asked.

"I dunno...Ryan?" Troy said.

"Christ, anything but that, like holy crap, or even gosh, but jeepers?" Chad asked.

"Well I'm sorry, can I just go do this already, I wanna go home." Ryan said.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Troy asked.

"I have dance practice with Sharpay." He said.

"And I have a date with Gabbi." Troy said.

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella sitting in Gabbi's room_

"I wonder when Troy's gonna come pick me up?" Gabriella said.

"I wonder when Ryan' go show up...that **creep**." Sharpay said.

"I'm so bored." Gabriella moaned.

"Well we could...I dunno...make out or something." Sharpay said.

"Uhh, no, not unless we're geting something for it." She said.

"Well we could...take a shower...like together." Sharpay said.

"Ohhh, sounds fun, I'll get the good loofah." Gabriella said, jumping up.

"And I'll get lucky." Sharpay smirked.

_Back to the guys_

"Look, just run in, demand money, grab it, and run out, it not that hard." Troy said.

"Well have you ever tried it?" Ryan asked.

Troy looks at the camera and smiles,"Why, of course I have, but my attempt did'nt go so well, if your intrested in seeing it, you can simply go to youtube dot com and type in Zac Efron Heist, and while your there, maybe you can check out DegerateX's video's."

Chad looks at the camera and smiles,"Why Troy don't you mean _Degenerate X_?"

Ryan looks at the camera and smiles.

"Well?" Troy and Chad asked.

"I dunno...who's Degenerate X?" He asked.

Troy and Chad both looked down.

"Just go get the money."

"Ok." Ryan nodded.

"Well...GO!" Chad shouted.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said, rushing out of the car, he gave them a thumbs up and rushed in the bank.

"Man, I can't believe he's doing this." Chad said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Seriously." Troy said.

After a few minutes, the alarm went off.

"Ah crap." Chad said, flicking the cigarette out of the window.

"Dude, you think he's gonna be ok, I mean what if the bank**ers **like fight back or something, like on those T.V shows." Troy asked.

"No way, he's got this." Chad said.

"Wel maybe he..." Troy began, but suddenly the sound of gunshots cut Troy off.

"HOLY CRAP DUDE!" He shouted.

After a few seconds of silence, a bloddy Ryan came rushing out of the front doors.

"GUYS...I...I GOT SHOT!" He cried, clutching his side.

Suddenly police sirens could be heard.

"Dude...(BEEP) this." Chad said.

"DUDE NO NO NO!" Troy said as Chad speed away, leaving Ryan alone to be tackled by eleven cops, tasered, maced, and beaten with night clubs.

To be continued...

Well I hope ya'll liked it. And I hope you figured out clues ok, the last word you had to put together. Don't forget, Friday...


	20. Season 2 sneek peek

Ok everyone. Friday seems like bad day since everyone seems busy, so **FOR SURE **the poster and trailer go up **SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 30, TOMMOROW. **And the season 2 sneek peek goes up...NOW! 

_**If you liked season 1...**_

_Shows Sharpay kissing Gabriella_

_Shows Troy smash a keyboard over Ryan's head_

_Shows Sharpay Kick Ryan where it hurts the most_

_Shows Gabriella Kick Ryan where it hurts the most_

_Shows Chad Kick Ryan where it hurts the most_

_Shows The Sandman standing in front of Troy and Chad_

_Shows Troy running from three thousand angry cats_

_**Well then...**_

_**...Your gonna love...**_

_Shows a seven foot tall skin head walk up behind Ryan,"Yo, you a vigin?"_

_Ryan nods slowly._

_He leans in, about in inch away from Ryan's face,"Not for long."_

**Season 2**

_Shows Troy dressed in all black dive through a window_

_"Hey Troy, guess what, the front door was unlocked." Chad laughs._

_Shows Chad punch Ryan in the face_

_Shows Troy, Chad, and Ryan all looking in a window terrified_

_**Twice the profanity**_

_"Hey guys, what are ya doing?" Ryan asks_

_"Your mom in a shed." Chad quicky replies_

_"YOU BITCH!" Sharpay screams, tackling Gabriella_

_"HOLY CRAP!" Troy shouts_

_"I know...where's jello when you need it?" Chad asks_

_**Twice the explosions**_

_Shows a prison wall exploding_

_Shows a giant house explode_

_Shows a truck explode_

_Shows Chad's stomach explode_

**_Twice the special guest_**

_Shows R2-D2 fly into Chad's face_

_Shows Harvey Birdman jump up and shout,"I'LL TAKE THE CASE!"_

_"Psh, you can't tell me what to do, my daddy gets me everything I want, right daddy?" Sharpay asks._

_Shows Darth Vader rubbing the temple of his helmet,"Yes..(deep breath)...princess."_

_"YOU!" He points to a stormtrooper,"Get me asprin...HURRY YOU FOOL!"_

**Twice the stupidity**

_Shows Chad eat a whole row of mentos and drink a diet Coke_

_Shows Sharpay tee off and hit Troy in the back of the head_

_Shows Chad kick Ryan in the throat_

_"Oh my Gosh, that's the Virgin Mary." Ryan says, looking at Chad's knee._

_Everyone gasps._

_"I once made out with a girl named Mary." Sharpay says._

_**It's always sunny in New Mexico Season 2**_

_"So, when is your birthday?" Chad asks Ryan._

_"October 31." He smiles._

_Chad's eyes grow huge_

_Shows Leatherface slam a giant sliding door on his fingers and start crying._

_**October the 7th**_

Well what did ya think. Let me know!


End file.
